The Day After Tomorrow part III of III
by Psychedk
Summary: ... And the conclusion to the previous parts.


Disclaimer: To the creators and producers of "Cupid" I bestow the ownership of the four lovely characters in this fictional piece of work. I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun. No infringement intended.  
  
The title of The Day after Tomorrow belongs to the brilliant group Saybia, as does the lyrics used in part one and the lyrics used in this part, except for the ones at the very end, which belongs to Sort Sol.  
  
Thanks once more to Steve for beta reading, and thank you all for your reviews!  
  
  
  
The Day After Tomorrow pt three  
  
By Dawn  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Claire poked her head inside the house where Jaclyn had gotten her clothes, but no one was there. The whole town seemed to have been deserted, leaving only dogs and chickens to wander around between the houses.  
  
Claire walked to the middle of the broad road in search of somebody who could help her. Earlier she and Trevor had met with Jaclyn and Champ. Apollo had joined them along with Athena, and Apollo had insisted that he had nothing against jazz, as Trevor had told Champ once. Then they had gone to the local theater building, and Apollo had shown Champ the oldest techniques in acting, and he and Champ had been engaged in a conversation with a lot of technical language that went right over Claire's head.  
  
Hermes had showed up, courteous as always, and asked Jaclyn to follow him. She had smiled enigmatically and hopped after him excitedly.  
  
That was when Claire realized that during all this Trevor had left them. She'd gone through most of Acharna, looking for him, but with no luck.  
  
The afternoon sun burned down on her, and she moved to the shade of a house again, unaccustomed to the heat.  
  
Someone was standing behind the house. Claire could see his shadow protruding from the other side of the wall and she took a few steps forward. The man was huge, at least two heads taller than her. His body was burly and uneven, and his clothes were smeared with soot. His huge muscles glistened and flexed as he collected logs and other wood that was piled up between four sticks put in the ground.  
  
"Excuse me?" Claire said, trying not to surprise the man. Turning his huge head, he looked at her curiously. His eyes were deep-set and partially covered under thick eyebrows.  
  
Claire suppressed the urge to step back from the huge man, trying not to notice that he didn't possess any of the grace the other gods she had met did. She would have thought him ugly if it wasn't that his eyes were gentle, and his whole appearance seemed symmetrical in its own way. There was beauty in him, even if it was kept from sight under this man's thick skin.  
  
"Uh... Hello," Claire said. "I'm Claire. You must be... Hephaistos?"  
  
The burly man let go of the firewood he was holding and straightened up at least three more inches.  
  
"I am," he answered. "It is a pleasure to meet a mortal again."  
  
"Thank you," Claire said with a smile. "It's my first time here, and I'm trying to find my way around."  
  
The huge man smiled and took a few steps closer. Claire noticed that he walked with a limp, and it seemed that one leg was a little shorter than the other.  
  
"Then I wish you good luck," the god of metalwork said, drying his forehead with the back of his hand.  
  
"Yes. Uh... you don't happen to know where I can find Trev... I mean, Cupid? He left us earlier, and I can't seem to find him."  
  
The use of Trevor's real name was odd to her, but she figured Hephaistos wouldn't know him by the name Trevor.  
  
He frowned and shook his head in reply. "I have not seen him since the day he was granted back here. It is a week ago, I believe."  
  
Claire nodded. "Then I'll continue my search. It was nice to meet you, Hephaistos."  
  
"Likewise." He was about to return to his work when he called out after Claire again.  
  
"I almost forgot," he said, extending an arm towards Claire. Curiously she looked as he opened his huge palm. Inside was a ring of gold, shining brightly in the sunlight.  
  
"Cupid asked me to make this for you. You may take it."  
  
Claire gasped at the shiny ring. Almost as if afraid to break it she picked it up, turning it between her fingers. The top was in the shape of a heart placed at a slant, and an arrow was twisted around it three times until the arrowhead touched the center of the heart. Little rubies were set into the heart, making it sparkle in red colors.  
  
"I... thank you, it's beautiful."  
  
It pleased Hephaistos to see the awe on this woman's face. Cupid was right, all she needed was a gentle shove, and she would embrace this magic world whole-heartedly.  
  
The smith god smiled and limped to his work on his crippled leg. Slowly Claire walked away as she put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly, and she turned it carefully, admiring the delicate work. Amazing it was that something that looked so fragile could come from those rough hands.  
  
She walked along the creek, passing on her right what seemed to be a tennis court. Finally she spotted a young girl sitting by the edge of the water with her feet in the cool stream. She had long blond hair, and her skin was very pale, almost to the point where it seemed transparent.  
  
"Excuse me?" Claire called. "Do you know where I can find Cupid?"  
  
The girl looked up at her askance. "Sorry, I cannot help you with that. Maybe..."  
  
Another girl, older than the other appeared in the water a few feet from Claire and the girl, and she glided through the water towards them until she could stand on the bottom of the creek.  
  
"Try that way," she said, pointing towards the woods. "There is a small waterfall springing from the cliffs that way. He might have gone there."  
  
Claire thanked them and hurried along the small path that ran between the lush trees of the forest, her heart beating a little faster at the thought of being near Trevor again.  
  
Having walked for what seemed like hours, the amount of trees finally seemed to thin. As she got closer, she could make out a curvy brook of clean blue water, and looking to her left she saw that the ground rose steeply, and spring from the top of it was a small waterfall, sprinkling a curtain of water downwards, filling the brook. Claire smiled at the sight, enjoying the bubbly sound of the water. The place was truly tranquil.  
  
Then she noticed it, the bundle of clothes on the grass, not too far away. She realized they had to be Trevor's. Looking around she tried to spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Frowning a little, she sat down behind a tree, using its broad beam as a cover. She felt slightly embarrassed that she was spying on him. After all, she had no right to check on him, had she? Why was it her business suddenly? Searching for a way to rationalize what she was doing, she could find only one useful answer: curiosity. She was curious. After all, this was a different world, and the Trevor she knew from Chicago might be different from the one here, where he was... Cupid.  
  
A loud splash broke the relative silence, and she turned her attention to the brook, and with her hands on the large beam she searched up and down for Trevor. Then she saw him, appearing from just outside of the waterfall. He must have jumped from the cliff, given the loudness of the splash on his impact with the water. He shook his head a few times to get rid of the water dripping down his face from his wet hair. Claire smiled at that image. Along with the fact that he always seemed to follow her everywhere like a puppy, it fit almost too well with the suspicion that had been lurking in the back of Claire's mind for a while. Trevor had most definitely been a dog in a past life. If gods had past lives. And if she even believed in past lives. Which she of course didn't.  
  
Then Trevor suddenly waded towards the edge of the water, and as more and more of his body became visible, Claire's eyes widened. He was naked, of course he was naked, why hadn't she thought of that? Before she could help it her hand came up to cover her eyes, blocking the image of what she almost saw. Of what she could have seen. Of what she had the perfect opportunity to see, without his knowledge, without hearing any sexual remarks or challenges. Slowly she removed her hand, letting it cover her mouth instead.  
  
She blinked at what she saw. Trevor stood there on the grass, his glistening body bathed in the late afternoon sun, arms up in the air, hands clenched together, unabashedly stretching as much as he could. His face was turned slightly to the side and up, a small smile on his lips as he let the sun warm him. Claire was drinking in the image of all of that, his strong arms, his chest, his abdomen, and...  
  
Claire felt a rush of heat coming to her cheeks as she let herself look at the pleasant state he was in. She quickly moved her look lower, admiring him. He looked so beautiful, so perfect. Like a cherub chiseled in marble. She could tell that here on Olympus he felt at ease, free, and somehow that made him very attractive.  
  
Claire closed her eyes and turned away from Trevor, leaning her back against the huge tree.  
  
"What am I doing, just what am I thinking?" she whispered to herself. She knew of 100 reasons why this was unethical, but somewhere deep down she knew that it gave her some kind of satisfaction that for once she had been in charge and he hadn't. That she had seen him in this intimate situation, and he didn't know about it. She smiled to herself, the image of Trevor clear on her retina. He would never know, anyway, what she had felt for the briefest of moments seeing him there. Content with that thought, Claire rested her head against the tree, the bed of flowers under her soft and soothing.  
  
***  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. Not seeing anything, she squeezed her eyes shut to clear her view. She opened her eyes again, but all was still dark. She wondered why she couldn't feel the sheets of her bed. It felt more like...  
  
Eyes widening, she sat up with a jerk. She had fallen asleep on the ground next to the large tree she had been hiding behind. Not sure what to do she waited until her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. That was when she realized that a person was watching her, a tall and muscular person silently looming over her. Having Trevor still freshly printed in her memory, Claire felt that she had been caught red handed, and she frantically scrambled to her feet, looking around in a vain attempt to escape whatever was in store for her. Then the man spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, Claire Allen. This is not your world, no one will harm you here."  
  
Under a hood she could make out vivid blue eyes and the beginning of a beard. She could tell that one corner of his mouth quirked upward in an amused expression. Suddenly she felt very silly, and she smiled, uncertain of what to say.  
  
"Of course not, I guess... I guess I was dreaming... uh..."  
  
"I startled you, I am sorry for that. But believe me, I was as surprised to see you sleeping out here. You are a long way from home."  
  
Claire wondered vaguely whether he meant Earth, or where she was staying at Trevor's place. In any case, both were true.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I must have lost my way..."  
  
The tall man turned away from her. He was clad in a dark cloak, and it was hard to make out anything else.  
  
"If you allow it, I would like to accompany you to you destination," the man said. Claire realized that he was waiting for her to follow him, and since she probably wouldn't find her way back on her own, she brushed a few leaves off her clothes with her hands before trotting up to the man standing a few feet in front of her.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Then the man spoke. "I realize you must find this place... odd to your standards. Things are different here. We have different custom. We live differently. But some things are the same as they are where you come from, Claire Allen."  
  
Claire had a feeling she ought to know what he was referring to, but she ignored the urge to ask what he meant. Stepping over a fallen branch in the woods she answered, "I guess so... One can still trip and fall..."  
  
The man next to her looked at her, surprised at her choice of words. "Indeed," he replied.  
  
Claire heard what she had almost said, and she awkwardly tried to laugh it off.  
  
"One thing is certainly the same," she said. "Trevor is just as messy here as he was in Chicago. I don't think even six months stay at a house economics school could teach him anything about tidiness..."  
  
The man next to her nodded knowingly. "Sometimes we wonder where he would be if he did not have the nymphs to clean up. They even cook for him."  
  
Claire could just imagine it. It felt good knowing that some things remained the same.  
  
"The equivalent of Dominoes..." Claire said, trying to remember if she had ever seen him cook.  
  
After a pause the man said, "You are very fond of... Trevor, as you call him."  
  
Trying to sound neutral she replied, "Yes. I mean yeah, I care about him... I'm his therapist..."  
  
"He is fond of you too, you must know that. I see it in all that he does. And I see it in all that you do."  
  
Claire blushed at that, thinking that maybe she had been seen when she was watching Trevor.  
  
"In this world it does not matter that you were his therapist."  
  
Claire was already aware of that, and said nothing. The darkness made it hard for her to walk in the woods, but the man next to her seemed to know his way by heart.  
  
"Here he is Cupid, the god of love, not a patient. There is no need for you to adhere to that perception, Claire Allen. You must learn to see him that way, even though it is new to you. He has always seen you just the way you are."  
  
"Well who are you, anyway," she said a little defensively. It seemed strange that this person talked to her about her relationship with Trevor. She had trouble enough figuring out what was going on, and she didn't feel that a stranger should tell her how to perceive anything.  
  
She turned to the man when she didn't get a reply, but there was no one there but trees and the sounds of the night's creatures moving in the treetops above her.  
  
Suddenly she came out of the thicket, and she recognized the road that lead up the hillside to Trevor's home. It wasn't too far to walk, and as soon as she got there she was met with Nouri, Drakaena, and Rhasyne.  
  
"Where have you been?" Drakaena said. "We have to hurry now, or we will be late!"  
  
The three Dryads took a confused Claire by her arms and dragged her towards the guest house."  
  
"Wait a minute. Late for what?"  
  
The girls stopped outside of the large entrance to the house, looking at Claire as if she had just fallen down from the moon.  
  
"Have you not heard? There is a banquet in Acharna, and your presence is required, Claire."  
  
The town was enveloped in a half circle of light against the black sky, blinding any starlight. The whole town, or at least a large portion of it, was gathering near the creek in a large white building with beautiful ornate designs along the roof and on the pillars. Claire slowly walked under one of the soffits between the pillars and in through the large double doors to the hall inside.  
  
There was a long table filled with bowls of figs, dried tomatoes, olives, cheese, artichoke, and large round bread, and another with dishes of different kinds of sliced meat and cooked vegetables, cold pasta collations, and fried potatoes and salad. Along the opposite wall was a bar of some kind, with cans of beer and tall carafes of wine. A blonde man was arranging fruit on trays that he placed next to glass filled with liquor in odd colors. Claire watched the arrangement fascinated. Tables were places in the shape of a horseshoe, and by the look of it at least two or three hundred people had already taken seats there, talking and picking at the food.  
  
There was a small podium in the back of the hall, and Claire spotted Apollo there, gesturing and waving to seven small scantily clad females, holding a kind of musical rattles called crotali, and a kithara, drums and flutes. Apollo and the Muses, of course, Claire thought. She tried to force her way through the crowd that at had already gathered by the food tables. Maybe Apollo knew where Trevor was...  
  
She nearly bumped into a man on her way, and as she stopped to apologize, her jaw dropped. He was naked from his waist up, but what took her by surprise was that further down his body ended in that of a brown horse, four legs, tail and everything.  
  
He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish whatever she was about to say, but her wordless stare didn't seem to end, and instead he took a glass of wine from the tray he was holding.  
  
"Oh, that is right," he said, his voice echoing of amusement. "You must not have seen a centaur before. Drink a little wine, it will help you digest."  
  
Gratefully she took the glass offered her, watching him leave through the crowd of people.  
  
From the bar area Trevor let out a soft whistle at the sight of Claire, as she slowly walked around, taking in her surroundings. She looked absolutely stunning in the dress that Nouri had picked up for her. The lilac dress left her shoulders and arms bare, except for thin straps hanging just where her shoulders ended, as it folded in layers around her chest. The velvet material clung to her body in all the right places, enveloping and underlining her beautiful female curves. It was long; almost touching the ground, with a lace edging that caressed her ankles where long straps winded up her legs holding her shoes in place. A slit ran from the bottom edge of both sides of the dress and up to her knee level, and a broad golden scarf hung loosely from one arm to the other, caressing her lower back in a soft curve.  
  
The nymphs had also done her hair, curling it and clipping little gems into some of the errant strands. The curls made her look younger, but no less goddess-like to Trevor. Unbeknownst to him his activity had slowed down considerably, the sight of her being enough to distract him.  
  
In the background the Muses had begun a lively tune, the sound of the flutes and the pipes setting a festive mood as they dueled with the sound of tambourines and drums. The level of conversation rose in the hall, but Trevor barely noticed it.  
  
Someone took the glass from his hand, as his fingers had loosened their grip on it, threatening to drop it any minute.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that for an immortal you can be pretty pathetic?" It was the blond man from the bar who spoke.  
  
Trevor looked away a little self-conscious at the fact that he had been caught staring. Again.  
  
"If you want my help in making drinks, then I suggest you leave that subject alone." Trevor returned his attention to the fruit he was putting into the sweet liquor in the glass in front of him. His bartending skills had been much appreciated from the moment he set foot on Olympus again, and even the wine god had asked him to help out.  
  
Next to him Bacchus had followed his gaze to where Claire stood, glass in her hand, her fingers playing with a strand of hair that wouldn't stay behind her ear.  
  
"She is something..." the wine god muttered. "Eros, have you seen how the others are looking at her? Even Apollo has turned his attention from his sister's nymphs."  
  
Trevor held up a finger in the direction of Bacchus, not bothering to look at him.  
  
"Leave it alone already."  
  
"No wonder you brought her here. Tell me," Bacchus said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I heard that she got drunk and you seized the opportunity to explore strange new world..."  
  
Trevor slammed his hands down on the table and turned to Bacchus at once. "Look it. I'm walking a thin line here, Dionysus. I don't need you or anyone else to spread untrue rumors, okay?"  
  
The wine god drew back a little, surprised at his friend's sudden outburst. He didn't recall having seen him so adamant about something before.  
  
"Sorry," he said cautiously, moving away to open another cask of wine.  
  
"No," Trevor said with a sigh. "My bad. I guess I'm just anxious to get that meeting over with."  
  
Bacchus looked over at him. "I am sure you have nothing to worry about. You know how authoritative Zeus can be. He will come out of his little vengeance against you soon enough."  
  
"Try being stuck on Earth without your powers and with a fornication clause hanging over your head. A week is enough to drive you up the wall. Even Tartaros is preferable to that."  
  
Bacchus smiled and gave Trevor a pat on his shoulder. "Not to worry, my friend. You are the god of love. Who can beat that?"  
  
"You're right," Trevor said, looking at Bacchus seriously. "If it comes to that, I'll just pull rank on Zeus."  
  
Trevor decided that Claire had wandered about by herself long enough, and he instructed the river nymphs Bacchus was accompanied by, how to mix the rest of the drinks.  
  
"I'm gonna go and plant a flag on the uncharted land over there. Meanwhile, make the wine flow abundantly."  
  
"Sure. Oh, and Cupid? Do not call me Dionysus." He looked warningly at Trevor. "Ever."  
  
Trevor shot him a 'whatever' look as he wiped his hands on his black pants before edging his way around the long table on his way towards Claire.  
  
"You look fantastic," Jaclyn told Claire. She had come in through the double doors a minute ago, accompanied by Champ and Athena. The reflective goddess was wearing a plain dress of sky-blue linen with a matching scarf, which she had wrapped around her as if though she was could, and Jaclyn was wearing the dark green dress Athena had given her. Champ was in light brown clothes. It suited his dark complexion, and Jaclyn wasn't the only one aware of that. More than once she had caught Athena shooting quick glances in his direction. She didn't say anything, though, and Champ didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Thank you," Claire replied with a smile, pulling the scarf a little tighter around her. "The same to you. Did you know about this banquet?"  
  
"Athena told us earlier," Champ said, letting his eyes wander over the crowd of people and the plethora of food. "They are throwing a party for Trevor, and as usual he attracts the attention of a smaller metropolis."  
  
"Where is he anyway?" Jaclyn asked, craning her neck in an attempt to overlook the crowd.  
  
Trevor jumped out in front of the small party with a sly smile on his face. "I'm right here, Jackie. I'm so glad you could all make it this evening." He touched Jaclyn's arm, then Champs, and finally Claire's, as if making sure they were really there.  
  
In the background Athena shook her head with a smile, silently walking off to find a place to sit.  
  
"I have reserved seats for you and Champ over here," Trevor said. Just then the smiling Nouri appeared, and she took Champ and Jaclyn by the arm, guiding them to the table at the left side of the hall. Food was already placed on their plates and there was water and wine too.  
  
Claire tried not to notice how great Trevor looked in the off- white shirt he was wearing. It hung loosely on his shoulders, and the V- neck was cut low, exposing a part of his chest.  
  
"Well," she said, when she and Trevor were alone. She licked the corner of her mouth, running her hands over the flimsy material of her lilac dress. "I appreciate the invitation to this banquet, Trevor, but were my presence really required wearing this?"  
  
He looked at her with admiration in his eyes. "Just be glad your presence was required wearing anything. Now, if you'll come with me, kalleos..."  
  
With a hand on her lower back he led her to the middle table. There were a few empty seats there, and Claire sat down, expecting Trevor to join her, but again he was gone, disappearing without a word.  
  
She sighed a little disappointedly. She really wanted to talk to him, but it was almost impossible to get a moment with him alone. She almost missed her sessions with him, where he would try to convince her of something, never stopping for air, and never standing still, his face expressing a myriad of emotions like beads on a string.  
  
Still thinking, she nonetheless took up her fork to taste the tempting food on her plate, joining the rest of the people that had gathered. Her thoughts went to the string of beads that Trevor had hung in his room. Why was it that he had suddenly been granted access to his home again? He always complained how difficult it was for the people he had brought together to stay a couple, and thus earning him a bead. As far as Claire new the number hadn't even reached ten. Something else must have determined the outcome.  
  
From where she sat she had a perfect view of the small stage, and just as she reached out for her wine, Trevor jumped up on the podium. At once the musicians stopped playing, and the talking in the room died down. He moved about a little, looking over the crowd, clearly enjoying the attention, but not making a big deal out of it either.  
  
"My friends," he started, spreading his arms out as if to embrace his audience. "It's so good to be back. If you knew what Earth was like now, you would shudder. It's cold and dirty, the food and the water make you sick. Everyday I felt a new disease settling in my body, just waiting to take me under."  
  
Trevor winced as if to stress his statement. "But the people who live there..." He nodded to himself, thinking. "That's what hit me hardest. They've changed too. In the good old days a king wouldn't blink if the Huntress herself aided his legions in war, and a woman would be thrilled if a god paid her a visit. But today, the minds of mortals are cluttered with worries, rivalry, bigotry and prejudice. They've lost their first childish love for life, they don't pursue dreams, they kill all the fairy tales that they were told as children. They don't believe in anything that can't produce cool cash. It saddened me more than I would have thought."  
  
He paused, looking around him, seeing familiar faces everywhere. The crowd waited breathlessly for him to continue, and when he did his gaze was on Claire sitting at the long white table, fingering her glass of wine.  
  
"But it wasn't all bad," he said, smiling when Claire looked up and met his gaze with her own. "See, I met this wonderful woman. Her eyes will cut through you like needles and her words can sting like acid, but her spirit is more alive than any other mortal's that I have ever met. She has the same fears everyone else has, but inside of her is an undying will to never give up her hopes and dreams, to never succumb other people's expectations and demands."  
  
Claire sheepishly looked around her, finding the unexpected praise to be a little over the edge. But wherever she looked, she was met with smiles, and those who didn't look at her were gazing at Trevor, accepting everything he said.  
  
"Without her," Trevor continued, "I would not have made it. She was always there for me, holding my hand... although that was probably to prevent me from groping her..."  
  
The crowd stirred in amusement, and even Claire grinned, feeling herself relax, smiling at the only man she knew who could move her in so many ways.  
  
"When everyone else deemed me crazy, she never gave up on me. I could have easily ended up behind locked doors, but she kept on fighting." Trevor smiled as if remembering something important. "She doesn't believe I'm Cupid, though, and I'm still trying to find a way to convince her..."  
  
There was laughter in the hall at that, and the people sitting closest to Claire gave her a friendly nudge. When the crowd had calmed down again, Trevor tilted his head, gazing warmly at the beautiful brunette. He felt a kind of relief, speaking as openly as he did, without fearing consequences. His voice was low and emotional when he continued.  
  
"My best times in Chicago were when I was with her, whether we were comforting each other, or arguing loudly. I don't think she knows this, but to me... she was the light I needed to focus on when everything else seemed dark. Claire... thank you for staying lit for me."  
  
Pressing her lips together she could only nod, the lump in her throat preventing any words.  
  
Turning, he held out his hands to the people around him. "Let's give her a hand shall we?"  
  
Immediately the crowd cheered loudly. Sitting by the other tables Claire could make out Nouri and Laiantos, Hermes, and Athena who was sitting next to Apollo. When she spotted Jaclyn, the redhead pressed her hands against her chest, mouthing 'awwww' to Claire. She thought she recognized the wine god by the bar, surrounded by nymphs and several of the strangely looking centaurs.  
  
Next to Jaclyn sat a woman in a dark blue dress. Her dark brown hair hung loosely down her shoulders, and she was watching Claire with narrowed eyes, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression cool.  
  
The conversations had resumed as people turned back to eating and drinking, and Trevor indicated to the Muses that they could begin playing again, and the drummer started a lively rhythm, which was soon joined by the flute player and a kind of stringed instrument. The tune was sweet and catching, and Claire leant back, sipping her wine as she crossed her legs.  
  
The chair next to her was pulled out from the table and Trevor turned it around to straddle it, leaning his forearms across the back. He was looking at her with a content smile, and she met his gaze openly, for the first time unafraid of what she saw, and of what he would probably see reflected in her own eyes. Then the issue she had wanted to talk about surfaced, and she lowered her gaze, taking a breath that was shaking a little.  
  
"Trevor," she began quietly. "I didn't deserve all those fine words."  
  
Trevor shrugged. "It was the truth, Claire."  
  
Her hands cradled the glass that rested in her lab. "Not after all the things I said to you that night. I almost gave up on you, Trevor." There was regret in her voice, and she couldn't look at him. "I almost did."  
  
Trevor watched her silently. Then he asked, "Would you have left me permanently?"  
  
She knew the answer to that instantly, and she met his gaze with certainly. "No."  
  
Five nymphs had begun singing to the melody. Their voices were clear and soft, and as other nymphs who were gathered by the tables joined them the song was like the velvet sound of a thousand chimes ringing out under the high roof.  
  
"Would you have stayed away from me?" Claire asked with eyes that were bright in the soft light from the candles and the glow lamps in the hall.  
  
Trevor raised a hand and held the side of a finger to the outer corner of Claire's eye, catching the beginning of a tear as she blinked.  
  
"Not in a million years."  
  
The song continued, filling the air around them. Claire held Trevor's hand in her own, their fingers intertwined. Trevor was resting his head on his left harm, watching their hands and fingering the ring on her finger. The ring he had asked Hephaistos to make for Claire.  
  
"Her anchor her mind and her soul her heart," he said quietly. "A hummingbird among birds of prey." He paused, listening. "Look, she touches the Fields and dances with magic. Is it a dream, or will she stay?"  
  
Trevor looked up at Claire, meeting her questioning gaze.  
  
"The Oreads are singing to you, Claire."  
  
"You understand it?"  
  
"Uh-huh." He straightened up to look at her. "Originally it rhymes, but that was the translation."  
  
Her hand was warm in his.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, Trevor?" Her voice was more subdued and serious now.  
  
"I wanted to show people who you were..."  
  
"I mean..." She sighed and averted her gaze, once again focusing on their hands where they were resting on her knee. "Of all people, why me?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Trevor said in disbelief, trying to catch her eye.  
  
"You said it yourself, Trevor. I'm just as scared as anyone else to take a walk on the wild side, to seize the day and live on the edge. What do I have that makes me so..." She gestured in the air with one of her hands. "That makes me different from all the perfect goddesses I have met here?"  
  
Trevor was completely stunned. "Everything, and thank god for that," he replied.  
  
"I just feel so small compared to all this," she continued.  
  
"But you're wrong Claire. Don't you see it? You..."  
  
He stopped and disentangled his fingers from hers. Then he moved out of her field of vision as he rose from his chair, only to kneel down next to her a moment later, placing his left hand on the lower part of the back of the chair she was sitting on and taking her right hand in his.  
  
Claire glanced down at him a little uncertain. Her eyes were soft but shaded by what she was concerned about.  
  
"I've seen who you are, Claire. Maybe you need someone like me to find your freak for you, but I wouldn't have brought you here if you didn't already have all that in you. Look..." He glanced around but no one seemed to pay any attention of them, caught up in talking and dancing to the music.  
  
"What I'm doing may have... personal consequences for me. But I couldn't care less. If things don't work out the way I had hoped... Then at least I still have your friendship."  
  
Claire felt warmth spread through her, and it wasn't due to the wine she was drinking, but rather because of the man in front of her who so sincerely trusted her with his heart. Oh Trevor, you have so much more, she thought to herself.  
  
The rhythm of the music had changed into something more folkish, urging people on to the free area between the tables, moving in sync with the lively music.  
  
"Claire?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
A large grin spread across Trevor's face. "I think we should go out there and bump body parts."  
  
He drew Claire up from her chair and pulled her to him, his hands automatically encircling her waist.  
  
"And he's back to abnormal," she said with a smile, clasping his upper arms but not resisting the embrace.  
  
"Well, so and so. I still need to get my bow back."  
  
"You haven't even eaten yet, Trevor."  
  
He led her around the table, and through the crowds of people.  
  
"I ate before you got here, Claire. Now let's lose those pounds again."  
  
He put one arm around her and spun her into the dancing crowd. Claire laughed, quickly finding the rhythm and moving with everyone else around her and Trevor in front of her. He moved around her, circling her, never completely breaking physical contact with her, glancing at the people around him, but mainly smiling at the gorgeous mortal who's presence had become essential to him.  
  
"Look at them," Jaclyn said to Champ. "They are like kids at Christmas."  
  
They were standing by the long table with the fruit and the drinks, tasting the exotic beverage of this place. Champ nodded, catching a glimpse of Trevor and Claire on the dance floor. Claire was holding up her dress as to not step on it.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like Claire's finally giving in to Trevor's battle cry."  
  
Jaclyn looked at Champ who was leaning onto the high table with his left arm, relaxing in the soft light.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
Champ gestured at the dance floor. "It's obvious. He's saying: Please grab my joystick and let me be your playstation!"  
  
Jaclyn laughed as she looked at Champ in surprise. A second later Champ realized what he had said and he stared at her with wide-open eyes.  
  
"Oh my God," he said with mock disgust. "I'm starting to sound like Trevor!"  
  
"Yeah, I had a feeling his colloquialisms would catch on," Jaclyn said with an exasperated sigh. She sipped her sweet drink, swaying lightly to the rhythmic music, and Champ stole a glance at her. She did look lovely as she watched the dancing people, absently making the liquor in her drink run counter clockwise with little circular motions of her hand.  
  
He followed her gaze, past the dancing crowd to the table by the wall in the opposite side of the hall. The tall immortal with the blond goatee was inclining his head and waving his hand in their direction, and Jaclyn returned Hermes' greeting with a nod.  
  
"What is it with you and Hermes anyway," Champ asked, grinning as he poured himself some more wine from the carafe on the table they were standing by.  
  
Jaclyn looked up at him quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Well, he seems all captured by you. Know what I mean? Know what I mean? Nudge nudge." Champ grinned.  
  
"There's nothing...!" She seemed to change her mind, and she smiled enigmatically. "Well, there is something. He believes I have a special gift, but it's a secret, so I can't tell you. Yet."  
  
"Ah. I see." Champ nodded, and Jaclyn shot him a persistent look.  
  
"No you don't, 'cause there's nothing to see."  
  
"Okay. I see."  
  
Jaclyn chose to ignore him, sipping her drink instead. She couldn't completely keep the amusement out of her eyes, and Champ smiled, turning his head to watch the people around him. He noticed someone, and he put his drink on the table, straightening a little as Athena came up to him, somewhat hesitatingly, although no insecurity was showing on her face as she moved graciously, holding her scarf around her in place.  
  
If Champ had had a tape measure he was sure he'd find that the clever Athena had stopped at exactly two feet from him.  
  
"I do not usually do this, Champ, but I see no reason why we should not join the others on the dance floor." Athena's voice was low and steady.  
  
A little taken aback Champ turned, but Jaclyn wasn't there anymore. Deciding not to feel bad, he nodded to the reflective goddess.  
  
"Neither do I, Athena."  
  
In keeping with tradition, the banquet stretched long into the night, and some of the gathered people drew the festivity out and into the streets of Acharna and the nearby gardens. Bright flames from oil lamps and bonfires lit up the dark night, nymphs ran about giggling, chased by playful centaurs. Some of them vanished when they jumped into the nearby creek, and the Dryads who were skilled in shape shifting managed to confuse their pursuers by hiding as trees, stones and other natural elements.  
  
Claire sat down on the bench and rested her back against the table behind her, waiting for Trevor, feeling exhausted after the hours of dancing. The woman with the brown hair and the broody expression had vanished, and Claire chose not to speculate too much about that. Instead someone else had appeared. A tall woman, her waist-long ashen blond hair braided, and she was clad in a tight fitting suit of leather. Her skirt was short, and pale skin was exposed before her long boots covered her legs from above her knee and down. Claire could see her clearly in the glimmer of the flickering fires as she stood with a hand on her hip, glancing towards the broad entrance to the white building that housed the banquet.  
  
The distant sound of rattles and tambourines reached Claire, and she breathed in, relishing in the relaxed atmosphere. The memory of the rainy days in Chicago seemed almost unreal now, and definitely less attractive. The undisturbed life here seemed like a fantasy, but it was the first time in months that Claire had been able to put her mind off things. The depression that had seemed to cloud her everyday life, making every single detail and unbearable burden, was vanishing like dew before the sun. She couldn't even remember what had brought her down in the first place.  
  
As Claire watched the people moving about she thought she had an idea of what was getting her back up on her feet again.  
  
The bench shook lightly, and Claire turned, looking up to face the woman who had sat down on the table with her feet on the bench and her arms resting on her knees.  
  
"Uh, hi," Claire said, trying to see the other's eyes, but they were so dark that it was hard to determine where her pupils ended and her irises began. Her hair was an inch short of being crew cut, dark and spiky as it was, and she was wearing auburn and dark brown clothes of soft skin.  
  
"Hi," she answered, cocking her head and smiling. "Did the Prince leave you all to yourself?"  
  
"I assume you mean Cupid?" Claire asked, determined not to let her voice reveal anything but neutral curiosity. The woman smiled, and in the darkness Claire sensed that the woman found her answer amusing.  
  
"He just went to get us something to drink," Claire continued, looking away, her eyes searching and spotting Trevor immediately as he stood by one of the fires, two glasses in his hands. "He..." Her voice faded, watching with some discomfort as the provocative woman with the braided hair came up to him. She snuggled close to him as she leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He stopped and bowed his head as he listened to the tall woman. Trevor shook his head, casting a glance in the direction of Claire. She couldn't hear their voices, but even if they hadn't lowered their voices they would've still been out of earshot.  
  
Claire looked away, blinking to get rid of the image. Next to her the athlete immortal placed a cool hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I would not be concerned, Claire. He will not try the shoe on anyone else but you."  
  
"Who is she?" Claire asked.  
  
"That is Persephone," the athlete woman said, moving to sit cross-legged on the table. "Demeter's daughter. She likes to appear all tantalizingly sexy, but she is like that to everyone. She is really just compensating for the very dull winter job she has."  
  
The sound of footsteps made them both look up, and Claire rose from the bench to greet Persephone who came towards them, walking briskly in front of Trevor who looked none too comfortable.  
  
"Uh, Claire, meet Seph," Trevor said, handing Claire one of the drinks.  
  
"Very nice," Persephone said, greeting Claire with a nod and a thorough scrutiny. "It is nice to finally meet the renowned mortal."  
  
"Really..." Claire smiled, casting a glance at Trevor who gave her an apologetic smile and a shrug. He had moved away from Persephone to stand between Claire and the athlete woman who was watching them with amusement.  
  
"And I see you've already met the Huntress," Trevor said, turning his attention to the athlete woman. "I'm amazed you were able to shake off your cavalry and condescend to stopping by here."  
  
"Just call me Artemis," the Huntress said to Claire, sliding effortlessly off the table in one motion. "There is no need to be so formal." She turned her keen eyes towards Trevor. "And you should not throw stones, Cupid. I see you are still a warrior without his weapon."  
  
Trevor cocked his head and gave her a wry smile. "As if that is my fault."  
  
Persephone took a step closer to Claire and leaned in conspiratorially. "His inferiority complex always makes him grumpy when he is around Artemis," she said, blinking in the direction of Trevor.  
  
"That is true," the Huntress said. "You know, Claire, even after 3000 years Cupid still lives under the impression that he is a better archer than me."  
  
"That's because I'm a better archer than you," Trevor insisted, and Persephone gave a snicker.  
  
"As a matter of fact," Claire started, catching up quickly and enjoying Trevor's mistrustful look. "In Chicago it was in fact a common belief that he was suffering from delusions."  
  
Trevor smirked. "I see what's going on. You women always team up, don't you?"  
  
"Well, you are always refusing my challenges," the Huntress said. "How can you prove anything that way?" Three pairs of eyes looked expectantly at Trevor who held up his hands in defense.  
  
"It's not a fair contest! Nike is always on her side," Trevor argued.  
  
"That may be for different reasons," Persephone said, giving Trevor a knowing look.  
  
"I never knew he'd be the one to turn down a contest," Claire told the Huntress. "It seemed like his whole life evolved around winning."  
  
"Well, when it comes down to it his bark has always been worse than his bite."  
  
Trevor looked from Claire to Persephone to the Huntress and back again. "Okay okay, this has been a real kick, but I think it's time for you to go now."  
  
"Do you know any more secrets about him that I should know?" Claire asked, ignoring Trevor completely.  
  
Persephone said, "Dear, we could write a full encyclopedia."  
  
"On second thought," Trevor said, taking a firm grip on Claire's shoulders. "I think it's time for Claire and I to go."  
  
The Huntress and Persephone waved at Claire as she was led away across the lawn.  
  
"I really like them," Claire said, trying to keep up with Trevor's quick pace. "I never knew your had such sympathetic relatives."  
  
"Are you kidding, I love my family," he murmured, steering Claire in the direction of the large white building. He'd be damned if he'd let three women overtrump him. Better to escape in time.  
  
The large moon hung low, and the bright light it reflected lit up the gravel road that led up along the hillside towards Trevor's place. The slivery light made the leaves on the nearby trees glisten, and as Claire and Trevor walked side by side, their shadows were clearly lined out behind them on the uneven ground.  
  
"Forgive my ignorance," Claire said, "but I'm a little confused now. Why is it that everyone here uses Greek names, except you? Athena, Hermes, Zeus, they are all Greek except Cupid which is the Roman name."  
  
"Ah, interpretario Romana," Trevor said, clasping his hands behind his back. "It's not our fault that you mortals began name battling."  
  
Claire looked at Trevor. "Interpretario Romana is what we call the fact that the Romans took over the Greek gods, applying their own names to them."  
  
Trevor snapped his fingers. "Bull's-eye, Sparky. The Hellenes regarded us as real, breathing persons who would interact with them freely if they wanted us to. But to the Romans we were distant powers embodied in stone and wood, derived of any emotions and personalities. Sure, they threw some great parties in our name, but see if we were ever invited, no. The French Mardi Gras is the only festival that shows the right spirit. The Bacchus Parade is all about getting wasted, and boy, was there a time..."  
  
Claire stopped and clapped her hands. "Trevor! Hey, stay with me."  
  
"Sorry, was just exercising the first amendment." He smiled at Claire and she shook her head as they continued along the road.  
  
"Look, we have as many names as there are nations," Trevor continued. "Every local community that used to worship us has a different name for us, and we answer to all of them. We all have a personal name that we prefer, just as I prefer Cupid over Eros."  
  
They had left the road and were walking into the land now, approaching Trevor's home. Claire could see the two torches that marked entrance to the front garden, the flames flickering lightly in the night's mild breeze.  
  
"Artemis also goes by the name Auge in Arcadia, although she personally prefers to be called Orthia, which is her name in Laconia. No one calls her that here, though. Athena's personal name is Ergane, but she only uses that on very formal occasions. And Persephone's maiden name was Kore, which is also rarely used now. And Bacchus..."  
  
Trevor came up close to Claire and put his arms around her from behind, lifting her off the ground easily, gliding over the bushes that circled the garden. He had done that a few times now, and she wasn't as bothered by the odd sense of weightlessness as she used to be.  
  
Trevor sat her gently down again on the terrace.  
  
"Bacchus prefers his Roman name because the name Dionysus brings up unpleasant memories from his childhood."  
  
Claire straightened her clothes, trying not to notice the effect Trevor's arms around her had on her.  
  
"I see," she finally said, meeting his gaze. "I would have thought Eros was more fitting for your ego."  
  
"You give me too little credit, ms. psy. D. I'm not that self- absorbed."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah right."  
  
Trevor sighed inwardly. Those eyes. Those deep velvet eyes. More than ever he wanted those eyes to look at him differently. He wished he could come clean with her right now, burry his face in the soft curves of her chest and lay out his soul to her, and she would wrap her arms around him and welcome him.  
  
The dress Claire was wearing couldn't keep her comfortably warm as she stood before Trevor, waiting for him to come out of his reverie. His eyes flickered restlessly, not really looking at anything as he stood introvert and silent, his shoulders slumping slightly, and his breath uneven.  
  
He looked lost. A sense of tenderness poured through Claire, and since Trevor made no attempts to end the night and let her slip under the warm covers that waited in the bed not far from them, she reached up to gently cup his face in her hands.  
  
She didn't give him any time to reach before she was leaning in, so close that Trevor could feel her breath on his left cheek. Her lips didn't quite touch his cheek. She was hesitating. Or waiting. Trevor had stopped breathing altogether, motionlessly waiting for her to press her warm lips against him, but it didn't happen. Her palms brushed against his jaws, her fingers grazing his neck.  
  
She didn't know what she was waiting for. She only knew that the surge of anticipation in her pit was unmistakable as Trevor mirrored her own actions, his warm hands resting along the curves of her jaw and just behind her ears. He slit his cheek and then his lips across her cheek, and just for a moment Claire shut her eyes. Just for a moment she imagined that it was all right to feel the lips of the god of love on hers. To want it.  
  
But this was neither the time nor the place. It frightened Trevor that something that ought to be so simple could either make or break his delicate relationship with Claire.  
  
Slowly she let her hands drop from his face when she felt him withdraw from the intimate proximity they had shared. He looked as if he had been about to commit a crime. She wanted to say something, to find a rational line from one of the books on her shelf that she used as a cornerstone in her life. But right now her mind was reduced to that of a timid teenager, and all she could utter was, "Uh..."  
  
That provoked the hint of a smile on Trevor's lips. "I agree," he said quietly. He let his index finger caress her cheek briefly.  
  
"Goodnight, kalleos."  
  
"Wait," she called out as he turned to leave. "What does it mean, Trevor?"  
  
But he was already inside his house and out of earshot.  
  
That night Claire lay sleepless on her back for a long time, her eyes tracing imaginative patterns in the ceiling. Outside a bird woke up from its slumber on the roof of the guesthouse. It flapped its wings and cooed softly. Somewhere in the distance its calls were answered. Claire listened as her thoughts wandered.  
  
There was one time in a convenience store where Trevor had thought that she wanted to institutionalize him, and he had heard her words on her tape recorder. Even back then she had admitted that it was possible that she let her fondness of him cloud her judgment, and that she wasn't immune to Trevor's zealous appetite for life and his fight for love. That statement had never entered any official report, but Trevor had heard it. It had felt intimate that he knew what she really thought of him, but in a way it had never really bothered her either.  
  
It was a long time ago, but now that memory felt more vital than ever. How could she have forgotten it? At the time she hadn't thought it meant anything, or maybe it had, and she had deliberately pushed the thought away.  
  
The night had grown still again. Claire tugged the cover around her and turned to the side, smiling.  
  
***  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall of the palace located among the rocks of Mount Olympus. Two pairs of feet walked next to each other, one belonged to Hera, Zeus' wife, goddess and protector of marriage. The other belonged to her sister Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Although they resembled each other, Hestia possessed none of the passion for righteousness that her sister did. As a result she walked with less determination than Hera, not really sure that pressing this issue was a good idea.  
  
They rounded a corner and entered a large room. The morning sun shone brightly through the large windows. The light was filtered through the glass, casting a sheen of multiple rose pink and pale colors into the room. Hera squinted against the light. A person was outlined against the light from the windows, her shape diffuse and dark. Then she moved towards the women and into view.  
  
"Aphrodite," Hera said, moving so she could see the woman more clearly. "What is this? Are you sending Hermes beyond, to the world of the mortals?"  
  
Aphrodite smiled and wrapped a soft and almost transparent robe of a flimsy material around her shapely figure.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said no?" she replied, combing her thick wavy hair with her fingers.  
  
"I hope this has nothing to do with Cupid. It would not be wise of you to meddle in that," Hera advised.  
  
"I want what is best for my son. And that mortal woman is not a part of that."  
  
"But Aphrodite," Hera said, "You have never been rebellious. Why be so now? I really wish you would stop this scheming behavior. We do not want you to make trouble again in our family."  
  
Aphrodite laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you and your failed attempts at upholding the sacred marriage are supposed to forego with a good example, I take it?"  
  
"That is not the same," Hera hissed. "You are deliberately trying to prevent Cupid in making his own decisions, to turn him against Claire. I cannot see what good it will do."  
  
"He is so hung up on Claire Allen that he is unable to make any rational decisions. I, as his mother, must try to help him."  
  
With a toss of her head she brushed past Hera and into an adjoining room, which held her bed and her private collection of jewelry. Hera hitched her dress up and followed closely after her, not giving up. Hestia remained at a safe distance by the threshold to the room.  
  
"Oh please," Hera snorted. "Leave rationality to Athena. You and your son are all about love and passion. When has rational thinking ever been a part of that? You are doing it for personal reasons."  
  
Aphrodite picked up a silver bracelet. It was wound in several circles, and she unhooked it and held it against her upper arm. Then she smoothed it, and the silver twisted itself around her arm in a spiral. Picking up a necklace Aphrodite turned to Hera with gimlet eyes.  
  
"I do not recall you approving of Hebe marrying the mortal Hercules, another one of your husband's illegitimate offspring."  
  
She walked past Hera and looked closely at Hestia who stood at the entrance. "And you, silent one. Speak up! What did you feel when your daughter left her job here to bring Hercules to Olympus? A dead hero!"  
  
Hestia looked from Aphrodite to her sister and back again. "I..."  
  
Aphrodite leaned back and nodded. "Good argument, Hestia. I can see why Hera wanted your support."  
  
She left the bedroom and waited for the women to follow her. "Now, if you will excuse me. I have more important things to do than to quarrel with you two."  
  
"Come on," Hera said, yanking her hand under Hestia's arm and pulling her along. "Aphrodite will not listen to reason."  
  
In the doorway to the hallway outside Hera turned again. "I just hope Cupid will do the right thing."  
  
Not even bothering to look at them Aphrodite said, "Cupid is the incarnation of passion. I know exactly what he will do."  
  
She called out an order, and two lithe women, mountain nymphs, came sprinting down the hall outside. They drab the handles of the double doors of Aphrodite's private chambers and swung them shut, shutting out Hera and Hestia who still stood in the hall. The Dryads ran off again, and Hera looked at her sister. She sighed and shook her head, and she motioned for Hestia who still hadn't said anything to follow her back down the hallway and away from the large wooden doors that had blocked any further conversation.  
  
On the other side of the doors Aphrodite narrowed her eyes, thinking. There was no turning back now. It had to be done. Everything was ready. She turned and walked up to the large windows, and reaching up she opened one of them, leaving it wide open. She placed her hands on the windowpane, letting the warm air play in her hair.  
  
"Have you got it?" she asked. She moved away from the window, and the thin immortal Hermes appeared outside. With one hand he held the wood that framed the window, steadying himself as he slowly drifted through the window and into the room where he touched down on the soft rugged floor.  
  
"Yes, I have what you asked for."  
  
Aphrodite pointed to a table, and Hermes dropped the items he had been cradling in his arms onto it. Notebooks scattered across the table along with several printed pages from a computer. Aphrodite flipped one of the notebooks open and smiled in satisfaction. The pages were closely written, revealing page after page of notes to Claire's book.  
  
The voluptuous goddess made a clicking sound with her tongue. "She is a busy woman, that mortal. So much material... Cupid has a right to know, does he not?"  
  
She fixed her gaze on Hermes who stood next to the table. He squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"I do not think my opinion is very important," he muttered.  
  
Aphrodite seemed to consider for a moment, before snapping the notebook shut again. "Well. I think it is about time to call my son up here. Hermes?"  
  
The thin god nodded. "Of course. I will find him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Quickly Hermes disappeared through the window, setting off to finish the task that Aphrodite had trusted him with.  
  
***  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
Claire was sitting on the grass on a hill, sipping freshly squeezed pineapple juice with Jaclyn, enjoying the view over Acharna and the sea that stretched far beyond the town.  
  
"Why what is?" Jaclyn asked, finding the fruit salad in their basket and placing it on the blanket they were sitting on.  
  
"Why am I suddenly considering all these new... options that Trevor and I have? It's like I'm suddenly seeing him in a new light."  
  
Jaclyn dug out plates and spoons, arranging everything neatly on the blanket. "Well, you sort of are, considering where we are. But really, I'm not the one with a degree, so what do I know?"  
  
Claire smiled at her friend and shook her head. "It's always easier to solve other people's problems than your own. Besides, there is nothing in my textbook about patients who suddenly turn out to be an ancient god."  
  
Jaclyn sighed and gave her friend a persistent look. "Claire, there IS no problem. You don't NEED a textbook. You have a heart, and that's all it takes. Look..."  
  
She crawled across the blanket and sat down next to Claire. "Cupid is the best thing that could ever happen to you. I've never seen any one be more devoted to another person than he is to you. He's been that way since the day he met you, and you must have been blind if you didn't see what everyone else knew. You've been dancing around this for too long now. Or Cupid has, anyway. He's afraid, Claire. You should let him know you won't rip his face off."  
  
Claire wiped some cream from the corner of her mouth after having tasted the fruit salad. "I know," she said. "It's just that being a therapist I cannot let myself become personally involved with my patients. So... I guess I have never allowed myself to think that way of him. Of us."  
  
"Oh, and spending the majority of your spare time with him doesn't count as personal involvement?"  
  
Claire looked away. Of course she was personally involved. She had been for a long time. She wasn't even sure she had ever tried to avoid it. Not for real.  
  
"You'd make a good psychologist, Jaclyn."  
  
Jaclyn stuck a finger into the creamy salad, shrugging. "I just don't need hard proof to be convinced of the obvious."  
  
She licked her finger, and Claire leaned back, watching the wads of white clouds that lazily crept across the azure sky. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was reminded of the lyrics to a song. She frowned, tried to recall who it was. A female voice. Jaclyn was eating next to her, and Claire laid down on her back, silently mouthing the words of the chorus to herself.  
  
Fear can stop you loving, love can stop your fear  
  
She would talk to him. There was no point anymore in dragging it out...  
  
Fear can stop you loving, but it's not always that clear  
  
...Was there?  
  
***  
  
An owl was sitting in a tree. Its head was turned to the side, and its eyes were closed. Then there was a rustle in the leave under it and it opened its eyes, eyeing the intruder. But the person posed no thread to it, and it quickly returned to its resting position on the branch.  
  
Trevor stood under the same tree, picking up an apple that had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Heads up!" he said, throwing it in the direction of Champ who barely had time to catch it.  
  
"What now," Champ said. "I don't want to be a part of any food fight, no matter how divine."  
  
Trevor grinned and motioned for Champ to follow him. Champ sighed and went with Trevor along the outskirts of the woods, along the clear creek.  
  
"Nothing of the sorts, Champoo. I just have an insatiable need to brag."  
  
"You don't say," Champ said, trying to keep up with Trevor's quick pace.  
  
Trevor turned and went to walk on the other side of Champ, eyeing him with a lopsided smile. "On the subject, or actually we were nowhere near the subject, but I just needed a natural way to approach this other thing that suddenly popped into my mind."  
  
"Knowing you," Champ said, "I can almost guess that it has something to do with your latest attempt at matchmaking."  
  
"Not even close. Okay, that's exactly it. So tell me, are you driving miss Daisy crazy? Pushed her buttons? Knocked her off her feet yet, Tyson? Don't say you don't want her to free your Willie."  
  
"Trevor!" Champ shot him an annoyed look, but Trevor just continued his elated interrogation.  
  
"Come on, you really haven't nibbled her ear yet?"  
  
"I plead the fifth on that one."  
  
"I'm an ear-biter, 'cause I'm a crappy fighter," Trevor sang, jumping around on the ground. Champ rubbed his forehead, trying to pretend he didn't know Trevor.  
  
Just then there was a hi-pitched cry, and the Huntress sprang from the forest and out on the path, surprising both Champ and Trevor.  
  
"Hello guys, taking a stroll on my premises?" she said, standing with her arms folded and blocking the way. Her leather skirt was short, revealing a short knife that was tied to her thigh. A bow of dark wood hung loosely from her right shoulder, one end almost touching the ground.  
  
"Champ, this is Artemis, in short person."  
  
The athlete goddess gave Champ an acknowledging nod. "Yes. I saw you yesterday at the banquet, along with the cute redhead, right?"  
  
Champ smiled at the fitting observation.  
  
"Jaclyn, yeah," Trevor said to the Huntress. "I'm trying to get those kids to take a shot at Position: Impossible," he said, gesturing in the air as he tried to describe something that could have been but really wasn't.  
  
"Trevor, you watch too much porn," Champ said with a grunt. In response Trevor shrugged and reached out for the Huntress' bow instead.  
  
"Do you mind if I prove my skills to you doubting people?"  
  
The Huntress let the bow slip from her shoulder, and Trevor caught it.  
  
"By all means," she said, reaching behind her and picking up an arrow from her quiver. She fingered the feathers attached to the end. "Just try not to hit anyone."  
  
"Champ, you still got that apple with you?" Trevor asked, and Champ lifted his hand, showing Trevor the green fruit that rested there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Great. Now, throw it into the air. Put as much force in the throw as you can."  
  
Doing as he was told, Champ drew back his arm and flung the apple as high up and as far away as he could. The apple hurled into the bright sky, spinning like a baseball. It hadn't even reached the peak of its curve before Trevor snatched the arrow from the Huntress' hand in a swift motion and laid it against the bow, drew the string back tightly, aimed, and let the string go with a snap. Champ and the Huntress watched as the arrow shot through the air with a whiz until it hit the apple, splitting it in two halves.  
  
Trevor turned to the Huntress with a proud smile, but when he saw the new arrow in her hands he frowned. In a matter of seconds she had changed the position of the four slim feathers. Retrieving the bow from Trevor she sent the arrow off with a skilled speed that made both Champ and Trevor blink in surprise. The curve that the arrow described through the air was a display of precision work as it pierced first one falling half of the apple and then the other before it all fell to the ground on the other side of the creek.  
  
If Trevor had ever been smiling smugly, he definitely wasn't now.  
  
"Showoff!" Trevor said, and Champ laughed. The sulky expression on Trevor's face was worth the whole trip.  
  
The Huntress stood as if ready to dodge any attack Trevor might try, but Hermes, the thin immortal, interrupted whatever revenge Trevor might have had in mind. His serious face hinted a shadow of hesitation as he approached them. The small party looked expectantly at him as he paused, nervously shifting his weight from one side to the other.  
  
"Hey!" Trevor said, smiling in an attempt to lighten up the broody messenger. "What's with the sour expression?"  
  
"Your mother seeks you, Cupid."  
  
Trevor glanced at Champ and the Huntress who was unhooking the string of the bow after the duel.  
  
"My mother?"  
  
Hermes nodded solemnly, much to Trevor's amusement.  
  
"She awaits you in her chambers."  
  
Trevor eyed Hermes as the latter tried to look everywhere else but at Trevor.  
  
"Okay, well..." Turning to his two companions he said, "I've always been fond of surprises. Meet me back at my place later, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Champ replied and the Huntress nodded.  
  
Trevor looked at her and grinned. "Oh, you too of course."  
  
She gave him a smirk as she set off with Champ in the direction of the deep forest where she and the Dryads had their home.  
  
"What is it with you anyway?" Trevor asked has he let himself drift off the ground with Hermes as if they were weightless in water. But Hermes only turned away and flew towards Acharna and the mountain peak beyond, leaving a puzzled Trevor behind to follow suit.  
  
Not far away, the owl spread its wings and left the branch where it had perched. It drifted along a breeze before it landed on the arm that was stretched out to receive it. Athena let her owl climb onto her shoulder before she returned her gaze to the horizon.  
  
Nouri stood by her side, watching Athena's expression as the reflective goddess let the familiar atmosphere of their home drift around her. Her empathic expertise let her pick up the vague changes that were invisible to anyone else, and she tilted her head slightly, listening.  
  
"Something is happening," she said, her words almost inaudible, but Nouri's trained ears heard it anyway. The slight creases around Athena's eyes revealed her concern, and the nymph turned her large eyes from the goddess to the ground, unsettled by Athena's insight.  
  
***  
  
He found her as Hermes had said. Aphrodite was sitting in a large fur-covered chair, her legs pulled up under her to her side and her hands resting in her lab. Her wavy hair hung from a lose ponytail down her front.  
  
The afternoon sun glowed warmly outside, and Trevor took a quick glance around in the soft golden light that filled the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though, and he approached his mother confidently.  
  
"I thought I'd let you know," Trevor said, "that Claire took no offence whatsoever at the disdainful behavior you met her with. Well, she was a bit miffed, but I explained to her that after millennia of being Olympia's most wanted, you're just having a hard time adjusting to second place."  
  
"Cupid..." Aphrodite shook her head slowly and sighed. "I could not care about such matters. But... It is true that I was concerned about other things."  
  
Trevor crossed his arms, standing five feet from his mother. "I take it you're still talking about Claire."  
  
From the chair Aphrodite regarded his son with her head askance. "I only want that you are happy. And you will not be so with her."  
  
"Who's talking about that? She's my friend, she was the only one I was really close to in Chicago." Trevor moved a little to the side, feeling his muscles tense as his defense mechanism kicked in.  
  
"She protected you because she was your doctor, you know that. And please do not get angry with me. She is the one who is deceiving you."  
  
Trevor was getting agitated now. "What are you talking about? You can't just sit there and calmly make up accusations as if you were handing out lottery coupons!"  
  
"I thought you would say so." She took her time rising from the chair. Then she walked up to Trevor, and passed him as she went towards the bedchamber. When Trevor made no move to follow, she stopped and turned her head just enough for her to see him in the periphery of her view. "Come with me," she said. "I need to show you something."  
  
A trace of uncertainty crossed Trevor's face as he slowly followed Aphrodite into the adjoining room. She had gone to stand near a bureau, and she was holding a stack of papers in her hands. She held up a page, letting the lamp on the bureau illuminating it.  
  
"'Most delusions, I believe, follow a principle of escapism. Trevor Hale's delusions of being the god Cupid follow that principle utterly. The question I have wrestled with for these months is: What exactly is Trevor so desperately trying to escape? His life? His time?'" She lifted her eyes from the paper. "'His own mortality?'"  
  
The confusion was showing on his face as he forced himself a few steps forward. "So what? Claire has a bunch of mental reviews of me, for her work. I know that."  
  
"Not exactly, son." She turned the stack of papers, letting Trevor see the front page. The title read "In Search for Cupid â€" by Dr. Claire Allen". There was no way that Trevor could deny that the papers in her hands were a manuscript. For a book.  
  
"What is this? What are you doing?" A spark of anger flared.  
  
Aphrodite picked up a notebook from the bureau. "I am showing you that your perfect little human female has not been honest with you. It seems that she neglected to tell you about the book she is writing about you."  
  
Trevor stared at her with wide eyes. The spark turned to flames, catching the dry turf and spreading through him like wildfire.  
  
"You went into her apartment and took her things?"  
  
"She has been using you from the day she met you. Listen to me..."  
  
"You stole from her! You went behind my back so you could throw this at me? I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"... 'I believe this man is as open to treatment as any other patient I have encountered, and I will not falter until he has reached full recovery'."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" Aphrodite pressed an open notebook to Trevor's chest. "She has been working on this from the very day she met you. She still is. Everything you have done during your time with her is in these papers."  
  
Trevor sank down onto the bed, his knees giving in under the pressure of Aphrodite's hand and the realization of what the book meant.  
  
"No..." he said weakly. The notebook fell into his lap and he turned a few pages. He recognized Claire's words as his eyes skimmed the pages, and it was almost as if he heard her voice in his head. And he saw his own words printed there. Conversations from their sessions together, even things he had said to her on private occasions. There were numerous descriptions of his more or less successful attempts at getting two people together.  
  
That Claire hadn't believed that he was who he had always claimed to be was understandable, and he'd never had a problem with that. But seeing his story re-written with skeptic professionalism made it all seem like a joke. Read through the eyes of a third party he just appeared downright silly. He had been hurt when Claire had told her then boyfriend about him, not liking the idea of them getting a few laughs at his expense. But with this he would be exposed to the whole world.  
  
It was no comfort to him that he hadn't been entirely wrong in the things he had said to her the night he was returned to Olympus. He'd believed that Claire prioritized her professional life over her personal life, and over things that were of more value than recognition and rewards. Now he saw that he was right.  
  
Trevor felt sick and he let the book slip to floor as he hid his face in his hands.  
  
In front of him Aphrodite watched as the anguish washed over her son. She let her hand brush through his hair in slow comforting motions.  
  
"I am sorry," she said, knowing she truly was. "Mortals are not fit for us. Their lives are like snowflakes melting on a spring day. She will be gone in a wink of an eye. You are worth much more than that."  
  
She bent down and picked up the notebook, laying it on the bed. Then she took Trevor's hands in her own, removing them from his face. He opened his eyes to find her jiggling curves looming closely over him, the flimsy rope barely covering her.  
  
"For goodness' sake, wear something!" With a start he rose from the bed, pushing Aphrodite out of the way with a force and determination that surprised both of them. The bureau caught her before she fell, and she looked at her son, seeing the fury that burned behind dark eyes.  
  
"You know what you must do," she said, but Trevor wasn't looking at her. He couldn't be in here anymore. Needed to get out, to get away. His mother's words still rang in his head as he staggered down the halls of the Olympic palace. Light from the afternoon sun guided his way, and soon the mild breeze of the afternoon met him as he stepped out to a deserted garden.  
  
Hurt. It hurt so much inside him he thought he was going to throw up. He didn't know where to find comfort, and he turned and beat his fist against the brick wall. Hard. But inflicting pain on yourself isn't easy when you're an immortal. Physical invulnerability is one thing, though, and Trevor was beginning to learn that he was as emotional exposed to hurting as any human was. He had felt it many times during his time in Chicago. He ought to be used to it by now, but it still surprised him that the searing ache inside him would grip and shake him as thoroughly as it did. He couldn't imagine that physical pain could hurt as much as this feeling of betrayal of trust did.  
  
The brick wall shaded him from the sun as he sat on the ground. Tears dripped from his bowed head to the grass where they mingled with dirt and dust before disappearing unnoticed. He sobbed quietly, embarrassed and angry. At his mother, at Claire, and at himself for having been so blinded. He imagined her sitting by her computer, hours after he'd left her office, or after she'd left Taggerty's. Her fingers danced over the keyboard, plotting down her observations of him, her interpretations of his words. A guinea pig was what he was.  
  
A few bees that buzzed around the white flowers on the nearby privet hedges were the only witnesses as Trevor wiped his face with the back of his hand and leaned his head backwards against the wall.  
  
***  
  
Claire enjoyed the feeling of the grass underneath her naked feet. As soon as she had reached the lush green carpet that surrounded Trevor's home she had taken off her shoes and tossed them aside somewhere near the gate. She was a little tired from having walked uphill on the gravel road, but she didn't stop to catch her breath. She hadn't seen Trevor since they'd all had breakfast in Acharna with Athena, Hermes and Apollo attending them, and she found it just a little unsettling not being near him all the time. She grinned to herself as she strode across the lawn with the guesthouse to her left and the tiled terrace coming up in front of her. Imagine that. She missed him.  
  
As soon as she had climbed the stairs that lead up to the house she halted, thinking that she heard voices. They came from inside, and Claire glanced into Trevor's large living room. There were no one in sight, though, and she carefully took a few steps inside, then to the right, moving along the wall and turning the corner that lead to the back area.  
  
The voices were louder now. Claire stood in the shadow of the narrow hall, keeping close to the wall and keeping herself covered behind the shelf that stood just inside the room in the back. There was an open door leading out to the garden behind, and a woman stood in the entrance, her body outlined by the sunshine from outside. Trevor stood with his back to Claire, facing the woman.  
  
"Cupid," she said, moving inside to stand near Trevor. "I want you to think this over again."  
  
She had medium long brown hair, and Claire recognized her from Trevor's party the day before when she had sat next to Jaclyn, staring at Claire.  
  
"There's nothing to think about," Trevor replied. "You know me, or at least you knew how I used to be. There's never been any commitment. This is my choice, Nike."  
  
Trevor's voice was hard, ignoring the imploring tone in Nike's voice as the goddess with the brown hair regarded him with pleading eyes.  
  
"How can you not be committed to us? We are your kinfolk, not her!"  
  
"But you're not talking about 'us', you are talking about 'you', and I don't have to answer to you." Trevor moved away from her, and Claire pushed herself into the shadows as Nike followed him.  
  
"I am offering you what we had before..." She held on to his arm, and he turned, shaking his head at her.  
  
"Before was a long time ago," he said pointedly.  
  
Her voice changed along with her approach. The hand on his arm moved lightly up his arm, and she took a step closer, drawing her fingers lazily over his chest and abdomen.  
  
"Come on, Cupid," she breathed. "Have you forgotten how good it was? I am sure one part of you has not..." She glanced lower, pressing her hand flat against his stomach. "You must be dying to relieve the pressure."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, I joined a DIY class in Chicago. Got really high grades." He backed away from Nike's touch, but she wasn't giving up. He tried to move to the side, but she was quick to pin him against the table, a hand on either side of it trapping him.  
  
"You can not always hide behind your humor, you know." She leaned forward, making sure that Trevor had a good view of the full shapes of her very female attributes. "I for one know that you have not... how would you put it... gotten any, since you came down to Earth."  
  
Trevor laughed at that, a hard laughter that didn't come from real amusement. "And you've probably got plenty. What, did my mother send you to hit on me? 'Cause with all your relationships out there I really don't see how you can claim sole ownership on me. Unless you think taking me by force is funny, which is going to be rather impossible, considering my superior physical strength."  
  
She let out a furious cry as she beat her hands against his chest angrily. Trevor crossed his arms, watching her quietly as she seethed before him.  
  
"What did she do to you? Did she enchant you? You are not yourself!"  
  
"Things change," he said evenly.  
  
"She has got you tongue-tied and blindfolded!" Nike walked around in the room, her eyes narrow and her movements taut with frustration.  
  
"I think you should leave now," Trevor said.  
  
Nike stared at him, blinking. Then she nodded to herself, her face showing an equal amount of realization and disbelief. "I never thought I would see that day," she said. "You are in love with this mortal, are you not?"  
  
In the darkness Claire held her breath, watching Trevor as a shade of sadness crossed his features. His voice was as calm and certain as ever, though.  
  
"Yes. I am. And unless you want to spend the next centuries lusting for Hephaistos, I suggest that you respect that."  
  
Nike regarded him coolly for a moment. Then she turned and left the room without a word, her back rigid and her stride stiff.  
  
The silence that followed seemed to last for an eternity. Trevor still stood facing the door through which Nike had left, his back to Claire. She chewed on her lip with eyes closed, considering what to do. Even though she had known it for a while, hearing him admit those feelings, even if it was to someone else, made her heart skip a beat.  
  
Then Trevor broke the silence.  
  
"It's impolite to eavesdrop, Claire."  
  
Feeling the color flush her cheeks, she carefully stepped out of the shadow and into the room, embarrassed at having been caught listening.  
  
"I was just... uh..." Any attempt at explaining seemed lame, and the words died on her lips. Trevor hadn't turned, or even moved. The slight rising of his shoulders and the soft hissing sound as he drew in his breath was the only movement. Claire stared at the creasing and un-creasing of Trevor's shirt across his shoulders, wishing he would turn.  
  
"I..." She began, thinking of Nike's words. "Isn't there something you should tell me?"  
  
"What for? You already know." His voice was even.  
  
"Well yes... I just heard you tell this other woman..."  
  
"No!" He whirled around, facing her, and the wet streaks on his cheeks told Claire that it wasn't just Trevor's breath she had heard. He was crying.  
  
"I mean, you already knew how I felt about you back in Chicago! Do you want to hear it so you can add that to your list of little professional, or is it personal victories? I'm in love with you!"  
  
Claire gaped. His eyes were hard with anger.  
  
"You knew all that time and you still...!"  
  
He swallowed hard, and reaching over he took something from the table and hurled it to the floor. It scattered across the wood and landed right at her feet, the notebook. The upturned pages had her writings from the week before on them, the black ink from the pen asking the same question that Trevor had just confirmed to Nike, and yelled at her.  
  
Claire's heart sank, and she looked up at Trevor with fear in her eyes. The new layer of sandpaper in her throat made it difficult to speak, and she tried desperately to make it go away. It wasn't the anger that frightened her, but it was the hurt that fueled it.  
  
Trevor drew in a ragged breath, waiting, his eyes begging her to tell him that the book wasn't real.  
  
"How... how did you get this? Trevor... these are just notes, just raw material," she tried, desperate to ease the pain she so obviously had caused. "I never meant to... It's not what you think..."  
  
"It's not what I think? A 600 dollar caviar sometimes isn't what you think it is! But this..." He picked up several of the printed pages. "This really looks like the first chapters of a book you are writing about me. Are you telling me it isn't?"  
  
Claire averted her eyes, swallowing. "No, I'm not..."  
  
He sniffed, letting the papers drop to the floor. "When were you planning on telling me?"  
  
She didn't know. Eventually she would have needed his legal approval if she wanted to publish it, but she had never really thought about it.  
  
"... I meant to, but the right time just never seemed to arrive."  
  
"Yeah. The right time." His tone was ironic as he glanced around in the room with moist eyes. "As in "accept this or I'll give you up to the drug Lord Frechette"?  
  
Claire looked up, surprised and mortified by the accusation. "That was harsh."  
  
He inclined his head, pushing another notebook off the table and to the floor with the rest of the papers. "So was this little surprise."  
  
Again Claire looked down, unable to meet his gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trevor," she said, licking dry lips.  
  
For a moment neither of them spoke. Trevor watched her, his emotions chaotic inside of him. As always, his heart went out to her, seeing the misery she was in, but for the first time he didn't feel the urge to reach out to her. It confused him that he could be hurt, be angry, and feel sorry for her, all at the same time. The turmoil made him even angrier.  
  
"Yeah," he finally said. "So am I. I'm sending you home."  
  
She met his gaze immediately. "Trevor, no!"  
  
"Give me one good reason not to! You obviously haven't learned anything," Trevor said, his voice rising again. "I'm sending you home."  
  
She was panicking. "No, Trevor, this is exactly what your mother would want! Don't do this!"  
  
He flinched, but only faintly. "Give me one good reason."  
  
Before she could reply he raised his hand, and in an instant Claire lurched forward to grab him, to hold on to him...  
  
***  
  
... But she found only air as she tumbled onto her bedroom floor, crying out his name. Her voice sounded loud in the still house. Pushing herself up, she looked around in the painfully familiar room.  
  
"No..." she whispered. "Trevor..."  
  
She crawled a few feet to the side and positioned herself against the foot of her bed, unable to accept that she had been uncompromisingly thrown back here. She blinked, fighting back tears. She had hurt him. Again. She was sitting here in her cold apartment, alone and bleeding, and she could only thank herself for that.  
  
Outside, the bleak gray darkness pressed against the window, and Claire spent the next few hours contemplating the continual splatter of rain as it ran in repeating patterns.  
  
Somewhere else, across the wet streets of Chicago, past the winter-depressed homes, inside the shelter of a bar, a single tone started flowing. It came from the band on the stage of Taggerty's where life stubbornly continued in spite of the dreary weather outside. A man's voice rose, filling the room, with the acoustic guitar underlining the sadness in his words.  
  
Claire slowly rose from her sitting position.  
  
I'm passing through the doorway now  
  
Everything is upside down  
  
The one that I'm leaving  
  
Is the one I'm really trying to find  
  
She sat by her computer, the unfinished book staring back at her from the screen. She shut the file down, but the folder still contained the file. One click, and she could get rid of the ominous book. She marked it, and her fingers hovered over the delete button.  
  
I know, it's so stupid and it's tearing me down  
  
But a lack of self-confidence is keeping me down, tonight  
  
All night  
  
She sighed and shut down the computer. The file was still there, untouched. She pulled her legs up, hugging her knees and closing her eyes.  
  
I tried, telling you everything's not broken  
  
But you cried, telling me all we had is gone  
  
Claire had hoped Trevor would change his mind, but as day turned to night and night turned to day again, a feeling of dread settled upon her. Was this it?  
  
No one knew that she was there, in her office. The "On Vacation" sign that Jaclyn had hastily produced before leaving for Olympus kept people away, and Claire had snuck into her office early before anyone else met. She was quietly curled up on the couch, the door and the blinds closed, leaving the room in the dark.  
  
I'm drifting through the morning breeze  
  
Colors blurring in my eyes  
  
The one that I'm missing  
  
Is the one drifting by my side  
  
The downpour outside had changed into a drizzle, and the streets were as empty as ever. Claire waited by a red light, looking up into the sky, blinking as little drops of rain fell on her face. Maybe she was expecting to see Trevor come down to her, or maybe he would see her pain and her pleading.  
  
By the time she looked ahead, the light had turned red again. She ignored it and stepped out on the asphalt. Even if there had been any cars that could endanger her life, she didn't really care about it. In a way she had already lost it.  
  
She walked down a familiar road, one she had walked so many times before.  
  
I know, it's so stupid and it's tearing me down  
  
But a lack of self-confidence is keeping me down, tonight  
  
All night  
  
The yellow light from Taggerty's poured through the windows, meeting her on the street. The place was fairly packed for a Monday night, and Claire caught a glimpse of Linda behind the bar.  
  
She put her hands on the wet glass, looking in. Couples were holding each other, swaying lightly. There was a band playing on the stage, and people seemed to be enjoying it, captured by the haunting melody. The words met Claire as she watched the people inside, feeling distanced.  
  
I tried, telling you everything's not broken  
  
But you cried, telling me all we had is gone  
  
It was getting cold and Claire left the bar, feeling the last thread of hope leaving her. She tugged her coat tightly around her, blinking away tears as she walked to the parking space at work to get her car.  
  
She lay on her back on her couch, unable to sleep. A lamp was glowing with a soft light, chasing away the invading shadows. Claire's eyes were closed but after a moment she opened them to stare at the ceiling as she had been for some time now.  
  
At Taggerty's the lead singer sang the last lines of the song. Claire turned to the side, curling up in a fetal position.  
  
I tried, telling you everything's alright  
  
'Cos I feel that deep down inside you  
  
She glanced into the empty room and closed her eyes. Tired.  
  
I'm still there  
  
When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't alone. Claire sat up in disbelief.  
  
"Jaclyn?"  
  
The redhead was standing in the middle of the room, looking around in wonder for a moment before she went to Claire.  
  
"Yes. It's me, Claire." She bent down, taking her hands.  
  
Claire didn't think it was possible to be more surprised. When she finally found her voice she stuttered, "How... how did you get in here?"  
  
Jaclyn smiled at her friend. "This is the gift that Hermes saw I had. I can travel through the worlds, like a messenger. The Seasons won't stop me."  
  
Still confused, Claire just stared at her. "Is that possible?"  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?" She smiled reassuringly at Claire who leaned forward to hug her, seeking comfort. Jaclyn could almost feel Claire's fatigue as she hugged her back.  
  
"I don't understand," Claire said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jaclyn pulled away just enough to sit down on the couch next to Claire. Her face grew more serious.  
  
"They sent me to bring you back."  
  
"They?"  
  
Jaclyn nodded. "Hermes. And Athena."  
  
"But I've been so stupid..." Her voice was full of pain. "He knows about the book, Jaclyn."  
  
Jaclyn smiled again. "It's not too late, Claire."  
  
From the depth of Jaclyn's blue-green eyes Claire saw hope sparkling, the same hope that she had believed she had lost herself. But here it was, presenting itself to her again. The mere thought that she would have a second change at mending things made her heart beat faster. Maybe everything happened for a reason, even if it were beyond her grasp. With Jaclyn's reassuring words still in her ears, what else could Claire do but follow her heart? This was bigger than she had ever dreamed of, and for once she felt confident that Trevor wouldn't mind that she insisted on being right. She wouldn't give up this easily.  
  
***  
  
Nouri and Rhasyne walked alongside the two mortal women as they led them across the paved courtyard on Mt. Olympus. The huge gates to the halls inside were open wide, and hundreds of immortals and others walked in long rows, filing inside.  
  
Claire looked around her in wonder. It seemed that the meeting the Olympian gods held was attracting every god and goddess Claire had ever heard of, and many more. Judging from some of the strange clothes that some of them wore, Claire guessed that they came from far away, maybe from other cultures.  
  
They walked under the arcs of the gates, following the stream of people. Torches were set into the stonewalls, making the floor a fuzz of shadows.  
  
"I wonder where Champ is," Jaclyn said as she stopped to look around her. Claire and the two nymphs stopped as well, and they retreated to stand near the right wall. People kept walking by them in a steady stream, talking and filling the broad hallway with a low buzzing sound. Nouri and her sister stared mutedly around them, their small height preventing them from having any overview at all.  
  
Claire tried to suppress the gnawing feeling in her pit as she watched the people walking by them. No one seemed to take notice of her and the others, and those who did see them looked away without any real acknowledgement.  
  
Then she spotted him. Next to Hermes Trevor walked, his pace calm and his face expressionless. He hadn't seen Claire, and resolutely she stepped forward, stopping him with a hand on his arm.  
  
The electric touch told him who it was, even before he looked up to find Claire's milky white face and her beautiful eyes gazing at him. Ahead of him Hermes continued to walk, not realizing that Trevor had stopped.  
  
"You're not supposed to be here," he said.  
  
"I think I am," Claire replied. She took his hand in hers, pressing the flat of her hand against his, reluctant to let go as Trevor turned away from her to follow the stream of people.  
  
He waited only for as long as it took before he was out of sight. Then he opened his hand to see what she had placed there. It was a purple heart, cut out of paper, much like the one he had placed next to her as she slept on her couch. He swallowed and tugged it into his shirt with a trembling hand.  
  
Claire turned to the others, feeling both elated and anxious at the same time. Champ had showed up, and the group continued to walk with the rest of the attendees.  
  
"What exactly is all this commotion about?" Champ asked as Jaclyn fell into step next to him.  
  
"Well, you know this whole punishment thing that originally forced Cupid down to Earth?" she asked.  
  
Champ nodded. "Yeah, with the 100 couples..."  
  
"Yes. Apparently the gods are assembling to discuss that."  
  
He frowned and she gave him a "that's all I know" look.  
  
The hall that opened up before them was huge, and they all gazed up at the arched ceiling that hovered high above them. The walls were white and shiny, reflecting the light that shone through tall windows placed just under the ceiling, and the polished stone floor glistened like gold. Along both sides of the walls people had lined up, some on the floor, other's in the upper circles, and behind a long ebony black table all the Olympic gods were seated. Claire recognized the man in the middle, and she realized that it had been Zeus himself she had been talking to the day she had fallen asleep after watching Trevor in the woods.  
  
Seated on both sides of him were Hera, his wife, and Claire guessed that the two men to the right were Poseidon and Hades, his brothers. Demeter and Hestia, his sisters, sat on the left side of them and Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Athena, and Hephaistos were seated on either side. From what Trevor had told Claire about his father, the empty seat probably belonged to him. Trevor hadn't been kidding when he said Ares was never around, not even matters concerning his son could bring him to show up.  
  
Near the table stood Persephone along with other gods and goddesses. Then Zeus spoke and the room fell silent. His clothes were bright, and he looked younger than Claire had first thought. It wasn't easy judging the age of an immortal.  
  
"Well, we all know why we are here," he said, his orotund voice ringing out clearly. He shifted a little in his seat, then took a look around him. "It has been many years since we have had any real person to person contact with mortals. They live their lives, we live ours. And yet, they depend on us whether or not they realize it. Where they live and what they call us does not matter, for it is our function that they need, and all basic human needs are the same no matter their origin."  
  
Silently Claire looked around in the room. Trevor was standing by himself, a few feet distancing him from the people who had assembled by the wall opposite of Claire.  
  
"We recognize those needs," Zeus continued, "and we fulfill our function as well as we can. As has been discussed before, and probably will again, we may have different reasons to do what we do, but I do believe that we have learned this much that since we are the greater power, we exist for humans, and not vise versa. They need us." He turned to look straight at Trevor. "Now... it is no secret that Cupid has always had a lax way of living, and over the years that has had unfortunate results. He neglected his work."  
  
Champ frowned, Jaclyn bit her lip, and Nouri and her sister watched the crowd, listening keenly.  
  
Zeus looked directly at Trevor now.  
  
"Seeking your own enjoyment became more important to you than your duty of helping those who were crossed in love, and you failed to see the higher meaning in guiding those who had found love, but were losing it again. You even drove people from each other, and you made it hard for Hera to fulfill her duty as the protector of marriage. You shot your arrows in random directions and you didn't care about the outcome. You didn't know... what it meant to the world."  
  
Claire was looking from Trevor to Zeus, and to the other gods. The one that surely had to be Hades, crossed his arms and drew his legs up on the table, looking for the world as if he was bored. And Trevor...  
  
His expression was somber as he listened, accepting everything that was being said. He wasn't looking in her direction, and he wasn't looking at Zeus. As Zeus droned on, his whole demeanor had changed. He was being subordinate. This was the first time she had ever seen him intimidated by someone, and the image disturbed her. This couldn't be right.  
  
One final glance at him convinced her, and before she had time to change her mind she called out, "Wait a second!"  
  
Her voice sounded louder than she had expected. She ducked mentally, but nevertheless stepped forward. All eyes turned to her. Zeus leaned forward a little, angling his head, and the others at the table sat up, completely attentive now.  
  
"I... I know I don't know the whole story, but I don't understand where all this is coming from."  
  
Trevor watched her, but he averted his eyes again when she looked at him.  
  
"Is that so?" Zeus stated, rather than asked. A whisper went through the crowd, and he extended his hand in her direction. "Please continue."  
  
She did, feeling more confident. "I don't think this is fair. Do you even know what he has been through the past years in Chicago? This hasn't been easy for him. He has lived in a world where diversity is not accepted. He has been ridiculed and mocked for what he believed in."  
  
Jaclyn held her breath as she watched Claire talk to the highest god of them all. Next to her Champ was smiling ever so lightly, because such courage could only come from one thing. And it was about time that it got out in the open.  
  
Trevor was watching her silently now. He wasn't sure how he felt about her defending him. In fact, he didn't know what he felt at all. Her presence created havoc inside him, and he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm his pulse.  
  
The heels of Claire's shoes clicked softly on the floor as she moved a little to the side. "People deemed him crazy," she continued, "but he never faltered, he never gave up. We all make mistakes in our lives, and Trevor has made his too, but to say that he is the only one at fault would be a mistake. I know this much about my kind that it takes a lot more than magic to keep people together against others' wills. If the odds are too hard, we give up because we don't believe that happiness is meant for us. We don't believe in magic. But in spite of everything, Trevor managed to move the people around him. I can't even count the times where he set himself aside to help others. He is the most selfless man I have ever met. He has sacrificed everything to give others what they need."  
  
She paused, and then she turned to look at Trevor. Her eyes met his, and even though she found almost none of the usual intense warmth there, she was glad that he didn't look away. Standing like that, eyes locked, she spoke again softly. "He has earned respect, and friendship... And love."  
  
A female who had been standing behind Zeus leaned down to whisper something in his ear, and he nodded to her before returning his bright eyes to Claire.  
  
"We can tell that this matter is important to you, but nonetheless, this is more complicated than you think."  
  
"To me it seems quite simple," Claire replied, giving Zeus a stern look. "We may say that to error is human. But to acknowledge those errors... That's divine."  
  
The crowd around them stirred, and Claire looked around her, feeling a little unsure of the situation. Zeus leaned back.  
  
"You speak well, Claire Allen. However..."  
  
Sounds of snickering reached her, and Jaclyn and Champ started to glance in different directions, hearing it too.  
  
At the other side of the hall Trevor felt some of the anger ooze out of him, and he looked away from Claire and the others, not wanting them to see the shadow of a smile that played on his face.  
  
"We are not a savage and ruthless people," Zeus continued, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the murmurs and the laughter that was rising from the crowd in earnest now. "We might get easily agitated, and our temper might get a little out of hand..."  
  
"For some of us..." muttered Apollo, receiving a grin from Hermes next to him. He stifled it quickly though, looking the other way as Zeus shot Apollo the unmistakable look of "I'm talking here".  
  
"But all we really care for is having a great time and enjoying life at the fullest," Zeus said, once again turning to Claire. "Sure, we all make mistakes, but we see forgiveness as one of the greatest deeds. Coexistence depends on it, and none of us would have been here if we did not take that serious."  
  
To Claire's utter surprise the hall now seemed to have come alive with laughter and activity, and Zeus waved his hand dismissingly in Trevor's direction. "Cupid, you are free to do whatever you please. As long as you do a thorough job doing it..."  
  
The gods rose, and like a wave people washed down towards the small group on the floor. Claire lost sight of Trevor, as he was lost somewhere in the crowd of smiling faces and cheering hands. From everywhere someone hugged the still gaping Claire, or shook her hand, or squeezed her arm, and also Champ and Jaclyn received a fair amount of congratulating pads on their backs.  
  
At last Claire found Aphrodite standing in front of her, the well-shaped and semi-clad goddess smiling faintly.  
  
"I must tell you, Claire," she said, her voice soft and low, "that I had not expected this. It is very persistent of you to show up here..."  
  
Claire was surprised that she heard none of the reproachful tone in her voice like she had before. "Yes, I think your son has described me that way once or twice before," she said, hoping that her smile didn't look as insecure as she felt.  
  
The goddess dipped her head a little in acknowledgement. "Then I can only approve of his choice. Perhaps you stand a better chance at controlling him than anyone has before, myself included."  
  
Claire heard the underlying apology for what it was. In a way she could understand her actions, even though she was reluctant to admit that her empathy did not so much come from her trained psychological intellect, but rather from the fact that jealousy had also had its ugly grip on her on occasions. After all, she did have two sisters herself, and there had been plenty of rivalry in her youth. If cutting the maternal ties that bound you to your child were emotionally difficult for humans, how much would those feelings not be enhanced by the goddess of passion and love at letting go of her only son? Any passionate feeling that Trevor had would be doubled in Aphrodite. Claire saw that, and with a promise to do her best, she watched the goddess sway stoically away and disappear into the crowd that was filing out of the hall.  
  
No one seemed to take further notice of the humans as they were caught up in the festive mood that had suddenly erupted. Claire walked over to her two friends. The slim immortal Hermes appeared without a sound next to them, smiling.  
  
"Without sticking my nose into anything, may I just say that I am truly pleased on behalf of you and Cupid. Things could not have turned out better."  
  
"I wouldn't have made it back here if it wasn't for you and Jaclyn."  
  
Jaclyn returned her smile, glad that she had been able to help.  
  
"As for Trevor and I..." Claire paused to look around her once again, but there was still no sign of Trevor. She let out a small sigh, turning back to Hermes.  
  
"I still haven't had a chance to talk to him, and I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't want to."  
  
Champ and Jaclyn suddenly straightened a little, and Claire turned to find Zeus and a female standing behind her. Zeus was tall but not taller than Champ, with a strong body and marked features. His eyes were nearly unreadable, and Claire got the feeling that you never really knew where you had him.  
  
Right now, though, he was clasping his hands behind his back as he smiled broadly.  
  
"Hera insisted that I give you a proper welcome, so we will be holding a banquet here in the council hall tonight. You are all invited."  
  
Jaclyn glowed with happiness and spontaneously she hugged a surprised Champ. Claire smiled too, but her thoughts were on Trevor.  
  
Trevor... She blinked, leaning a little to the right. There, resting his hand onto one the back of the wooden pews, she recognized his familiar form. She breathed in a little too quickly, suddenly anxious to be near him, to talk to him.  
  
As if sensing it, Hera said in a low voice, "Now, we can continue this outside. I think someone wants a moment of their own."  
  
Three faces all formed the letter O with their mouth, before patting Claire on her arm, and telling her they'd meet with her later. They scrambled off, the echo of their footsteps dying out as they disappeared from the hall.  
  
On their way out Hermes said, "Cupid was about to leave, but I talked him into staying. He was upset. Something about... a book, I believe? It is what people say..."  
  
"Yes," Jaclyn replied. "I know. But I think she can still reach him."  
  
"So do we," Hermes said thoughtfully. "So do we."  
  
***  
  
There was not a sound in the hall as a gentle breeze blew dust across the floor in little twirls. Claire pinched her tongue between her front teeth, unsure of how to approach Trevor. After what seemed like an endless time of awkward silence he finally moved. His stroll was casual but he was looking at her sternly, waiting for her to say something.  
  
She thought of saying something. She thought of saying anything, but nothing seemed adequate anymore. So she didn't speak.  
  
Trevor was a good 10 feet from her now. He looked around in the empty hall, scratched his chin once, and then looked back at her, drawing in a breath.  
  
"I guess you'll need to change those final chapters of your book, Claire. The prodigal son. You can almost make it biblical."  
  
His words didn't even come close to sounding as bitter as he had meant them to be. She knew it, and she knew that he knew it. Claire closed the distance between them so fast that Trevor found himself stumbling backwards as he relived the scene from the night in Claire's apartment. Only this time she wasn't drunk. This time she wasn't lonely and desperate. She was willingly circling his neck with her arms, crushing his lips with her own, demanding access.  
  
Surprised, Trevor pulled back just enough to see her face. Her eyes strayed from his lips to meet his gaze and then back again, an almost desperate question.  
  
The astonishment ceased quickly, though, and months of frustration turned into hot greedy kisses as both of them probed deeply, tasting and touching wherever they could. Trevor ran his hands up and down her sides and her back, rubbing her warm body through the fabric of her emerald tank top. It seemed impossible to get close enough to each other, and with a firm grip on his former therapists hips he guided her backwards until she collided with the hard surface of the black table.  
  
She was leaning backwards under the weight of him, her back arched and one arm supporting her as the other caressed the back of his neck. The position was straining her muscles, though, and the hand on his neck went to the table as well, and she pushed herself up on the surface, bringing herself up a little higher than Trevor. He turned his head up a little and nibbled at the corner of her mouth, sucked at her lower lip, and plunged his tongue inside her again with a frantic speed. On their own account his hands had traveled to her lower back, pulling her slightly forward until she was pressed intimately against him.  
  
She moaned. God, she moaned into his mouth, and he was the one causing it. He started to feel dizzy as the wall he had carefully built came crashing down again. He broke the kiss and slumped onto the floor as tears welled up in his eyes. Instantly Claire slid off the table, kneeling by his side on the cool floor and wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her tight, burying his face in the hollow of her neck, crying silent tears of relief and joy and regret for all the things that had gone wrong between them. It seemed now such a waste of time, all the hurting words and the mistakes and misunderstandings. He loved her. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Claire let him lean on her, rocking him lightly and running her hands over his back and his neck in comforting motions.  
  
"It's alright," she whispered, her face close to his ear. And if she had heard his declare she added, "I love you, Trevor. I love you."  
  
He let out a few shaky breaths, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck.  
  
"Trevor, listen to me..." she said as he slowly pulled out of her embrace. He sat with his back against one of the broad legs under the table, slowly rubbing his upturned face with closed eyes.  
  
Claire put her hand on his as she sat next to him. "When I first heard about you, you were a patient like anyone else," she continued, her voice soft but firm. "You had an interesting tale to tell, and I thought it was appropriate for the project, the book, that I had just started working on. But then I met you, and I was intrigued. I kept writing about you because it had started out that way. But you refused to be just another case in the archive. You worked your way inside of me. And I got close. More than I should have. More than I ever thought I could be."  
  
Remembering something, she said, "Do you remember our first conversation on the phone? I was telling you that I wanted to give up my group."  
  
Trevor opened his eyes, the memory of that afternoon flooding back to him.  
  
Claire continued. "I felt I was just using them as guinea pigs. But you told me, 'who cares about your original motivations, at least you give a damn'. And I always did, Trevor."  
  
He smiled and closed his eyes. "I hate it when I get my own words thrown back at me," he said.  
  
"It's the truth."  
  
He turned to look at her. "I believe you." A trace of his usual spark returned to his eyes, and he glanced at her lips, still flushed from the aftermath of their kissing. "Uh... As good as it was... Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Claire smiled up at him. "You wanted a good reason not to send me home." She drew in a breath. "Well, how about this... I'm in love with you too."  
  
He gazed warmly at her and wrapped his fingers around hers. Leaning in, he caught her lower lip between his own. Claire responded, closing her eyes and kissing him back. Their kiss was soft this time, tender, and much more relaxed.  
  
Then she broke away with a smile. She let her index finger trace his lips. "And..." she said, "I had always wondered."  
  
Trevor's eyes widened and he laughed, recognizing the gesture and the words from the night she was drunk.  
  
"You remember!" He stood, giving her a hand and pulling her up with him.  
  
"Of course I do," Claire grinned. I was just so embarrassed that I tried not to think about it."  
  
"You went all octopussy on me!"  
  
He held her lightly around her waist, and Claire reached up and brushed the last moist away from his cheek. "I'm so sorry I hurt you," she said softly.  
  
He planted a lingering kiss on her lips, then pulled away with a sigh.  
  
"It's okay." As he looked into those brown eyes he knew so well his face grew serious. "You know, it served a good purpose. Now I understand my work better. I mean, can you believe it, the god of love, never been in love himself?"  
  
Claire licked her lips, frowning a little. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"The gods meant for me to fall in love. That was the real reason they sent me to Chicago."  
  
"What about the hundred couples? The beads?"  
  
"Just a diversion," Trevor said with a shrug." They figured that if I knew what it meant I would take my job more seriously. I guess they were right."  
  
Claire nodded, understanding it now.  
  
"I think the gods had a lesson for me too," she said, turning and lifting his right arm over her shoulder. She held his hand in hers, and put her left arm around his waist as they started to walk out of the hall.  
  
"I think I needed to believe again. In magic."  
  
Trevor put his hand against her cheek, gently dipping her head in his direction so he could kiss her. They stopped momentarily, wanting to enjoy the feeling of the other. Trevor couldn't get enough of the peachy taste of Claire as he gently caressed the underside of her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She was melting against him, but determined not to be the only one who was rapidly becoming short of breath, she caught his tongue, sucking on it.  
  
Trevor broke away with a loud moan.  
  
"I'm never gonna make it out of here if you keep doing that!"  
  
With a grin Claire just started walking again.  
  
They reached the gates, and they both hesitated as they stepped out into the warm reddish glow of the evening sun, unsure of what to do. They were almost bound to receive a load of comments and looks, which Claire would rather be without. But given the situation she couldn't really blame anyone for being curious.  
  
Trevor just smiled, and with a shrug he took Claire's hand, pulling after him towards the others who had gathered around the fountain in the center of the yard. Jaclyn was talking to Athena, Nouri was talking to Champ and Apollo, and Hermes was walking in loops with a stallion, keeping close. All in all everyone looked too casual to be really casual.  
  
Trevor either didn't notice, or he just didn't care as he walked up to them with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, you're back!" Jaclyn proclaimed. She could hardly contain her curiosity about what had happened in the assembly hall after they had left. But judging from Claire's dreamy expression and Trevor's hand on her lower back, it hadn't been unpleasant.  
  
"Cupid, the returned god of bartending," Trevor said. "Coming to a realm near you."  
  
Everyone set up an exasperated laughter, and Trevor turned to Claire with a questioning look.  
  
"Uh, guys," Claire said, robbing a spot behind her ear. "You really don't have to... I mean, just act like it's another, in lack of a better word, ordinary day, all right? It's okay. We're okay."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Athena looked at Claire, holding up her hands in a resigned gesture.  
  
"There's a party on Cyprus that we're invited to," Nouri said.  
  
"Yeah," Jaclyn added. "And I might even get to meet some, uh, famous Egyptians. Will you join us?"  
  
Trevor wrapped his arms around Claire from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"No, I think we still have some... kissing and making up to do."  
  
Claire looked down, feeling a little self-conscious as she placed her hands over his.  
  
"Yeah, leave the kids alone," Champ said. "We can have fun without them. Should we head to Cyprus?"  
  
As they disappeared, Jaclyn put a hand on Athena and Champ's arm.  
  
"Let me take us there. Hermes, where should we land?"  
  
"Pafos," he replied, and Jaclyn closed her eyes in concentration. A second later she, Champ, the two immortals and Nouri had vanished. Life on the large courtyard went about as if nothing strange had happened. Claire tightened her grip on Trevor's hands as she looked up at him askance.  
  
They crashed into the nearest wall in Trevor's house, hands pushing and pulling at each other. Intoxicated by the sweet scent of her, Trevor trailed a wet path down her neck and to her collarbone, linking and nibbling the skin there. Claire pulled his shirt from his pants, needing to feel his skin against hers. His hand found the hem of her top and he snaked his hand under it, moving upwards until his thumb grazed the underside of her full breast.  
  
Claire took his face in her hands, bringing it up to her so she could kiss him again, and he opened his mouth willingly. Tightening his grip on her, he cupped her breast with his hand, letting the weight of it fill it. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, and at the same time so completely different from how he'd imagined it. He found the tight nipple, and he pinched it lightly between two fingers, making it a pointy nub.  
  
"Mmm, bed," Claire managed to say between kisses.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Trevor replied, pulling his shirt over his head only to resume the kissing seconds later. They stumbled in the direction that Trevor hoped lead to his bed in the alcove.  
  
Claire barely saw where she landed, but it was soft and felt much like a bed, so she didn't bother opening her eyes to look. She was panting already, and she turned her head away for air, enjoying the feeling of Trevor hovering over her and working the top over her head with his hands. With a silly delight Trevor noted that she wasn't wearing anything under it.  
  
She lifted her upper body slightly off the bed, letting Trevor slide the top up her arms. It was wrapped around her wrists, and he held it there for a moment, pinning her slightly bent arms over her head. Then he planted a kiss on her eyebrow and one on her cheekbone, following an invisible trail as he showered her face with soft kisses. Claire tugged at the restrains and opened heavy lidded eyelids momentarily as she sought him out, catching his mouth again in a deep kiss.  
  
Pulling away, he smiled down at her, and then let go of the top around her wrists to slide his hands down her arms and her sides, feeling her ribs right under her creamy skin. Closing her eyes again she ran her hands through his hair as his tongue flicked teasingly over one pink nipple. She couldn't help but press his face down, and he complied, opening his mouth to take the tip of her breast into his warm mouth, sucking at first and then gracing his teeth across it.  
  
Claire gasped. Trevor was still resting on all four, not quite touching her except for his arms and his face, but he could feel her whole body squirm with impatience. He let go of her breast, glancing down her body. The sight of her lying under him like that, one of her legs between his and the other drawn up a little and to the side in an unspoken invitation, was overwhelming to Trevor. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead in the valley between her breasts, breathing in sync with her heaving chest.  
  
"I guess the celibacy thing was right," Claire said, giggling. When there was no reply, she lifted her head, concerned.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" she asked softly. As she touched his cheek he sighed, and lifting his head he and sat back, eyes closed. With his hands still on her waist he shook his head slowly.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Claire hoisted herself up on her left elbow to look at him.  
  
"It's just..." He drew in a deep breath and looked at her with those soul-revealing eyes. They seemed to glisten moistly for a moment. "Having you here with me is just more than I could ever have hoped for." He blinked. "I hope you know how very much I love you."  
  
It was amazing how quickly he could change from passionate to emotional. Claire smiled, realizing that it was one of the things that had always attracted her to him.  
  
"I know. And I love you. And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He looked away, smiling. After a moment he cast a long and admiring look at her partly naked body, thumbs caressing her flat belly.  
  
"Right," he said. "Enough of that sentiment!"  
  
Claire yelped in surprise as Trevor snapped out of his somber mood and pulled her under him again. Laughing, she rolled him over on the bed, bringing herself on top of him and starting a little exploration of her own.  
  
***  
  
Feeble rays of sunlight tried to penetrate the layer of clouds that hung low over Chicago. It was three days later, and Claire was sitting on a chair by a table, smiling to herself and looking out the window to her right.  
  
The battle between the elements seemed to go on for a while, clouds shifting in shape and size above the city. And finally the sun broke through, and clear sunrays fell on the new white carpet of snow that had fallen, making it glitter victoriously.  
  
As if having awakened from slumber, the city was buzzing with activity. When the first yellow snow removal vehicles had cleared the busiest streets, the children came out into the streets, playing in the snow. The days of cold November wind and rain forgotten, people once again found pleasure in going about their usual business, and streets and warehouses were filled with families preparing for the coming holidays.  
  
On this Wednesday afternoon Taggerty's was already fairly packed, and the mood was high inside the bar. On the stage in the corner, a new band was playing vibrant music, and as always the audience didn't hesitate to join in singing when they could. From the kitchen Champ entered, a tray of clean beer mugs in his hands. Glancing around, he smiled as he spotted Trevor as the latter left the counter and walked to the table Claire was seated at. Although he had always given the impression that he didn't much like his waiter job, he'd barely walked into the bar before he'd put on the apron to help Champ, completely at home with the drill. Old habit, Trevor had said, but Champ suspected that it was the familiarity of serving drinks and replacing empty cans with new and filled ones that had the bigger say in this.  
  
They looked sweet together, the very earthly immortal and Claire. They deserved each other.  
  
The door to the bar opened, and Jaclyn entered, shaking a little to get rid of the snowflakes that covered her pink coat. Behind her three familiar faces appeared, and Champ tried not to look too taken aback at the sight of the gods. Athena followed close by Jaclyn, her dark watchful eyes inspecting the place. Behind her Persephone strode in, tall and confident, and behind her Apollo walked with an air of mild indifference.  
  
"Well, that doesn't happen everyday," Champ commented as Jaclyn shrugged off her coat and sat down on a stool by the counter.  
  
Trevor had gone to greet the group, talking vividly as he took their coats.  
  
"No, it's quite a sight," the redhead replied. The goddesses were receiving a considerable amount of attention from both sexes represented in the bar, unearthly beautiful as they were. It was clear that they were new to this place, maybe even new to this town. Despite the human clothes there wore, there was still something exotic about them that made people look without knowing what to look for.  
  
From her chair Claire waved to the group, and Trevor gestured for them to join her there.  
  
Jaclyn turned away from them just in time to see Champ place a drink next to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, accepting the straw he handed her. She sipped it, frowning slightly and looking at it oddly.  
  
"And there's plenty where that came from," Champ said. "It's happy hour all night, thanks to the magic work of Bacchus."  
  
"Free beverage? That explains the crowd on a Wednesday afternoon."  
  
Champ grinned. "Yep. Knowing immortals finally paid off."  
  
By the table Claire tried to smother a large grin as the three Olympic gods sat down around her. They did look out of place, maybe except for Apollo who looked like this was just another day at the office. Well, mountain.  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Persephone tugged at the white material of her very tight T-shirt.  
  
"What," Trevor said, giving her a tired look. "Not enough skin showing? Your skirt is already so skimpy you'd make Pamela Anderson's wardrobe look matronly. And that's not a good thing."  
  
"And it is totally unfit for wintertime," Apollo added.  
  
"Why thanks," she replied, beaming proudly.  
  
"Champ, I wanted to talk to you about something," Jaclyn said, turning her attention to the man behind the bar.  
  
"I think I know what about," he said.  
  
"This thing with you and me..."  
  
"That Trevor has been eager to bring forward..."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you're a nice guy and everything..." Jaclyn gestured in the air, not really knowing how to put it.  
  
"But... It was more his creation than ours?" Champ tried, glad that Jaclyn had approached the subject before him.  
  
"Yeah, something like that," Jaclyn said, clearly relieved. "I think we just got a little caught up in his games."  
  
"Yeah, it's easy to get carried away. I guess it also means that Trevor hasn't used his magic on us and shot us with his bow."  
  
"I think he's being a little more careful with that now," Champ ventured, hardly looking to the side as he poured a beer to a guy. "Or maybe it doesn't work that way?"  
  
"Who knows?" Jaclyn said, then settled in to sip her drink again.  
  
The guitar player in the band brought his fingers over three strings, marking the beginning of a slow tune as he shifted the chords from one place on the scale to another.  
  
Someone was desperately trying to find the courage to approach the tall woman with the long ashen blonde hair. With steady steps he went up to the table, then stopped a few feet from Persephone's chair, the courage leaving him. Turning away, he walked to his chair again, fingering his drink indecisively.  
  
Both Jaclyn and Champ watched the scene, amused. Trevor left his place behind Claire's chair to whisper in the goddess' ear. She turned abruptly, giving the guy behind her a candid wave. Next to her Apollo immediately tried to stop her, but it only resulted in the woman shrugging and arguing back.  
  
With a laugh Trevor left the two to argue as he leaned down to kiss Claire's forehead.  
  
There is a liquid sky all over the world tonight  
  
Tonight it comes for your body, it comes to set your soul alight  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk," Champ said with a smile as he returned to the counter after briefly leaving to bring drinks to a table.  
  
"Me too," Jaclyn said. Licking the corner of her mouth, she took a breath and then addressed something else that hadn't escaped her attention. "It leaves room for other possibilities."  
  
Champ looked at her quizzically. "What are you getting at?"  
  
Jaclyn shot him a sidelong glance. "Oh, come on. Are you telling me there isn't a spark between you and Athena?"  
  
Champ's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he gave a nervous laugh. "I really couldn't," he said, lowering his voice. "She's an immortal, she's several millennia older than me..."  
  
Jaclyn gave him a deadpan look. "Really, that excuse doesn't work anymore, Champ. You've shared an apartment with one. Come on, I've seen the way you look at each other."  
  
Champ couldn't hide his smile anymore. "You think I have a shot?"  
  
With a nod Jaclyn indicated in the direction of the table by the window. "Go get her, Champ." She gave his arm a friendly nudge, and Champ let his eyes drift to the table.  
  
Sitting next to Claire, Athena looked up, unnoticed by the others. Her calm and dark eyes met Champs, warm and curious. And waiting.  
  
The cards have been dealt  
  
From our hands they will melt  
  
There is a liquid sky all over the world  
  
Tonight  
  
The song was slow, and as Trevor lead Claire across the floor and into the mingle of people on the dance floor, he held her close to him, breathing in the sweet scent of her as he nuzzled her behind her ear.  
  
"Finally a moment alone with you," he murmured, his face nestled against her neck, arms circling her body.  
  
She smiled against his shoulder, her hands resting on his neck as she held her to him. She was surprised at how easy it had been for both of them to be seen in public. They had gone to Taggerty's as a couple, and except for a few knowing winks and smiles from some of the regulars, everybody had acted as if they had always been an item. It could have been a scary recognition, but comforting was actually a far more fitting description. As the mood of the song enveloped them, she thought that people around them must have expected this would eventually happen.  
  
Step out my sweet one and hang loose  
  
Crystal cherry drapes filled with juice  
  
With the moon rolling in we can let our dream begin  
  
Step out my sweet one step out and hang loose  
  
"You know, Trevor..." Claire started pulling back to look at him in the glow from the lamps around them. "The thing I said about it being your fault that I couldn't find a partner?"  
  
He nodded, his face sobering a little at the memory.  
  
"Well, it was true, but in a sort of reverse way."  
  
"Though completely confused, I trust that you mean that in a positive way?" Trevor said and Claire grinned.  
  
"Yes. What I'm saying is that because of you, I don't think I was really looking. I guess that deep down some part of me already knew that I had found what I was looking for."  
  
"Ah," Trevor replied. "You were in denial. You know that you psychologists make the best patients. You ought to see a pro about those problems."  
  
She gave the nape of his neck a light slap. "Oh, as if you were any more aware of your feelings than me."  
  
"True, but I think I'm excused. I'm new to this falling in love stuff." After a pause he added, "I have never been with anyone I was in love with. Do you have any idea how amazing it is?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I do, Trevor."  
  
They swayed lightly, and Trevor closed his eyes, feeling Claire's skin move under her jacket as his fingers slowly traced her spine.  
  
Our liquid sky turns me on  
  
It speaks out my name long after I'm gone  
  
Behind Trevor's neck Claire was fingering the ring he'd had Hephaistos make for her, and she looked at it as it glistened in the light.  
  
"I don't think I ever thanked you for this," she said, laying her right hand flat against Trevor's chest so he could see the ring there.  
  
"Oh I think you've thanked me plenty," Trevor said with a lopsided grin. "But if you insist we can always flee to the stockroom in the back and you can thank me some more..."  
  
He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the sensitive spot on the underside of her wrist.  
  
"Trevor, we're in a public bar," Claire said in a low voice, glancing around her. He let go of her hand and gave her one of those looks that worked their way right into her soul.  
  
"I know," he said huskily, "but that doesn't make me want you any less."  
  
The haunting sound of the guitar and the honest voice of the singer made her forget where she was. Trevor's compelling voice combined with the memory of the past days and nights made Claire close her eyes and tilt her head to accept the kiss she knew was coming.  
  
So I give myself in, and it'll make me spin and spin  
  
Ah, the liquid sky turns me on  
  
Tonight  
  
The kiss was controlled, and Trevor broke it first, only to place some of those openmouthed kisses along her neck and to the crook of her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what your family will say about your ethereal boyfriend," Trevor mused, pulling away before he lost himself completely in the woman in his arms.  
  
"Oh, I think my dad will be okay with it. He's met you earlier."  
  
"Oh yeah, my moon-eyed puppy style probably made a huge impression on him," he joked.  
  
"Well, just win him over like you did with me," Claire said.  
  
"Uh... Try and seduce him with my sexual innuendos and my lewd approach?"  
  
"No, taking me to your home, silly!"  
  
Trevor just smiled. They quickly resumed their earlier task, sharing a deep kiss on the floor as people moved around them, never noticing them.  
  
Let your fingers do the walking  
  
Can't you see I'm coming  
  
Let your fingers do the walking  
  
By a nearby table some of the people from Claire's group had observed the strange people that had come in this night. As Lawrence put down and empty glass he glanced curiously around him at his fellow bar frequenters.  
  
"Am I the only one who feels like I'm missing something?" he asked.  
  
"No, man," Nick replied, wiping his mouth. "Now everyone is talking about Greek gods. I didn't know being delusional was contagious."  
  
"Even Claire yaps about it," Tina shot in. "It's like the Twilight Zone."  
  
A new round of beer was brought to their table, and they all stared at it, and then at each other.  
  
"Do we really care?" Nick said.  
  
"We've got free beer! Couldn't care less," Mike said, lifting his beer up high. The others agreed, lifting theirs up to touch his, enjoying each other's company and the atmosphere in the bar they loved. Maybe things had changed.  
  
But if they had, it was definitely for the better.  
  
***  
  
end 


End file.
